


Baby on board

by HenryManchester



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryManchester/pseuds/HenryManchester
Summary: Henry Hart, 20 años estudiante de arquitectura.Todo iba bien con su vida hasta que un día, una gran noticia, pondrá todo de cabeza.Contiene M-preg
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden seguirme en Wattpad para mas contenido.  
> @RaisaVela98

* * *

El rubio corría por los pasillos en dirección hacia los baños, en cuanto llego se metió en un cubículo y rápidamente se inclinó en el inodoro, vomitando todo su almuerzo. Esto era una actividad constante que tenía desde hace dos días. Henry despertaba y vomitaba, comía, vomitaba, no hacía nada e incluso así vomitaba, y justo ahora estaba en el baño de la universidad, vomitando.

─ Henry, ¿estás bien? ─ Lo llamo Jasper sonando preocupado.

─ Si ─ Murmuro después de vomitar, como pudo se levantó del piso, bajo el inodoro dejando que todo el vómito se fuera por esta y luego salió directo al lavamanos.

─ Amigo, deberías ir con el doctor.

─ Estoy bien Jasp ─ Dijo lavándose la cara - solo vomite un poco.

─ Es la tercera vez en el día Henry, eso no es estar bien ─ Le reclamo.

─ Seguro comí algo que me cayó mal ─ Cerro el grifo, y tomo su mochila del piso ─ Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clases ─ Salió del baño. El resto del día continúo con tranquilidad para alivio del rubio.

Henry junto con Jasper estaban estudiando arquitectura en la universidad de Swellview, iban por su tercer semestre de carrera y las cosas no podía ir mejor. Sus días consistían en ir a clases, luego a la tienda, pasar el rato con su lindo novio y cuando tenía tiempo y se presentaba el crimen, ambos iban y lo combatían. Henry ya no era Kid Danger a tiempo completo, pues el de verdad quería enfocarse en sus estudios y Ray lo había entendido.

Así era su vida, sin embargo estos días se la pasaba vomitando más que otra cosa.

─ ¿Cuándo iras con el médico, Henry? ─ Cuestiono Charlotte. Se encontraban hablando por teléfono luego de tener una semana ajetreada por los estudios.

─ Mañana iré Char ─ Dijo fastidiado. Su amiga no dejaba de decirle que tenía que ir al médico, pues ya había pasado varios días y Henry seguía con los vómitos y mareos.

─ Y... ¿le dijiste a Ray? ─ Pregunto lentamente.

─ Mmmm ─ Hizo una mueca ─ No y necesito que me ayudes con eso.

─ ¡Henry! ─ Exclamo la joven ─ ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada? ─ Cuestiono.

─ Porque no quiero preocuparlo ─ Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama, un leve mareo había venido ─ Mira estoy seguro que no tengo nada, quizás solo es un virus, iré con el doctor, me mandara unos medicamentos y en unos días estaré como nuevo.

─ Bien ─ Suspiro su amiga no muy convencida ─ Pero al menos dime que le dirás después.

─ Si char, en lo que sepa que es lo que tengo le diré a Ray.

─ Bien ─ Suspiro ─ Mañana estaré en la ciudad, ¿quieres que te acompañe? ─ Cuestiono. Charlotte a diferencia de Henry y Jasper, había decidió estudiar medicina en la ciudad vecina, y solo venia de visita los fines de semana.

─ No gracias, estaré bien, se cuidarme solo ─ Dijo sonriendo. Su amiga siempre actuaba como su madre, incluso se preocupaba más por el que sus propios padres ─ Lo que si necesito es que me ayudes con una excusa para Ray y que lo distraigas mientras no estoy.

─ Está bien – Dijo sonando no muy convencida. Continuaron hablando por unos minutos más hasta que se despidieron para irse a dormir.

Henry como pudo pues aún estaba algo mareado, se incorporó en la cama y en cuanto se le paso el mareo, se levantó y fue al baño, se ducho y se colocó su pijama, fue a su cama y se acostó, rogando no despertar en la madrugada con ganas de vomitar.

Vaya seria la sorpresa que se llevaría el día de mañana.

* * *

A la mañana, hizo su nueva rutina, primero iba al baño directo a vomitar, luego se lavaba los dientes y la cara, bajaba a la sala, saludaba a su familia, se preparaba el desayuno y comía lo poco que su estómago le dejara ingerir, luego se daba una ducha y se arreglaba para salir. Hoy era sábado así que no tenía clases pero igual debía salir temprano pues iría con el doctor.

En cuanto estuvo listo salió rápidamente de su casa, y se marchó rumbo al hospital. Al llegar se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba una joven que Henry supuso era la secretaria de la doctora.

─ Mmm Hola, soy Henry Hart, Aamm tengo una cita ─ Dijo algo nervioso. La joven muchacha en el mostrador lo miro.

─ ¿Tienes cita con la doctora Silvers? ─ Pregunto mientras escribía en la computadora, Henry asintió ─ Muy bien, está atendiendo a un paciente justo ahora, espera unos minutos, le avisaré que estas aquí ─ La joven se levantó y camino hacia una puerta que daba al consultorio de la doctora.

Henry suspiro y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala de espera. No le había dicho a nadie que estaba aquí, solo Charlotte y Jasper lo sabían y eso solo porque su amigo había ido de chismoso a decirle a la muchacha que no había ido a un médico y está con ese instinto de madre protectora que tenía le había recomendado y casi obligado a que fuera con esta doctora, por suerte con el dinero que ganaba en la tienda pudo pagar la consulta sin necesidad de pedirle a sus padres o a Ray.

Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

─ Henry Hart ─ Escucho, haciendo que mirara hacia la joven con la que habló hace unos minutos.

─ ¿Si?.

─ La doctora esta lista para verte, puedes pasar ─ Henry suspiro nuevamente, lentamente se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, toco esta levemente escuchando un peque “pase” provenir de adentro, con cuidado abrió la puerta asomando su cabeza algo tímido.

─ Pasa cariño ─ Le dijo amablemente, Henry entró y cerró la puerta ─ Ven siéntate ─ El rubio simplemente obedeció y se sentó en una camilla. ─ Entonces, Henry ─ Dijo, con una carpeta en su mano, este asintió ─ Vamos a revisar que es lo que tienes.

La doctora empezó a hacer los procedimientos de rutina, como alumbrar sus ojos con una mini linterna y hacer que siquiera la luz, revisar sus oídos y garganta para verificar que no tuviera alguna infección, le tomó la presión, y con el estetoscopio le revisó los latidos de su corazón y los pulmones y por último, sus reflejos, golpeando su rodilla con un mini martillo para ver si esta reaccionaba ante el golpe.

─ Todo parece ir bien, Henry ─ Dijo dejando los materiales de trabajo a un lado ─ Pero dime ¿qué síntomas o malestar has sentido estos últimos días? ─ Pregunto mientras se sentaba en un banquillo en frente a él.

─ Mmm bueno yo he estado vomitando mucho, tengo muchos mareos y mi cuerpo se ha sentido muy cansado.

─ Muy bien ─ Dijo tomado de nuevo la carpeta ─ Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y necesito que las respondas con sinceridad ¿está bien? ─ Henry asintió.

─ Bien ¿cuántos años tienes? ─ Pregunto.

─ 20.

─ Muy bien ─ Dijo la doctora anotando en la carpeta ─ ¿Estas en una relación?

─ Mmm, si ─ Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

─ ¿Mantienes relaciones sexuales con tu pareja?─ La doctora hacia sus preguntas con toda normalidad mientras anotaba todo en su carpeta. Henry por otro lado estaba rojo como un tomate, no quería responder eso, pero tenía que ser sincero.

─ Si ─ Murmuro.

─ Ok, ¿cuándo fue la última que realizaron el coito?- Pregunto. Henry se quería morir.

─ Hace... Hace una semana ─ Dijo en voz baja. No sabía por qué le hacía estas preguntas.

─ Y ¿cuando empezaron los vómitos y mareos? ─ Lo miro

─ Hace una semana... ─ Dijo el rubio agachando la cabeza. _Oh no._

La doctora lentamente se levantó y camino hacia una gaveta sacando algo de ella, luego fue de vuelta hacia donde estaba el rubio.

─ Creo que ya se lo que está pasando ─ Dijo mientras le tendia una prueba de embarazó. Henry se tensó al mirarla

─ ¿Esta segura? ─ Cuestiono algo nervioso

─ Te puedo hacer unos exámenes cariño, pero los resultados tardarán en salir, esto será más rápido para salir de dudas. ─ Henry asintió, tomo la prueba, se levantó de la camilla y fue al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta, fue directo al lavamanos, abrió el grifo y se hecho agua en la cara, se miró en el espejo y suspiro. Agarro la caja con la prueba de embarazo y la abrió, leyó las instrucciones y empezó a realizar las indicaciones.

Luego de unos minutos de seguir los pasos, se sentó en el piso, recostando su espalda en la puerta, cerró sus ojos, pensando. No podía estar embarazado, simplemente no, si lo estaba iba a estar en graves problemas. Luego de pasar los minutos que debía esperar para saber si estaba o no embarazado, salió del baño y fue con la doctora.

─ No quiero saber ─ Dijo tendiéndole la prueba a la doctora para que esta le diera la noticia mientras se sentaba en la camilla. La doctora tomó la prueba y la miro.

─ Bueno cariño, creo que no necesito hacer exámenes ─ Le dio la vuelta a la prueba para que el rubio la viera ─ Estas embarazado ─ Sonrió. Henry vio claramente como decía positivo en la prueba, pudo sentir como se mareaba.

─ Debe... Debe ser un error ─ Tartamudeo ─ Hagamos otra yo no -

─ Henry ─ Lo tomó gentilmente por los hombros ─ puedes hacerla de nuevo, pero claramente tienes los síntomas de una persona embarazada.

─ Yo… Yo ─ No sabía que decir, esto no podía estar pasándole. Rápidamente se alejó de la doctora y fue corriendo al baño, para terminar en la piso vomitando en el inodoro. La doctora se acercó lentamente hacia él y se agachó a su altura, y tiernamente le acarició la espalda.

─ ¿Mejor? ─ Dijo en cuanto Henry término de vomitar, este negó. Lo ayudó a levantarse del piso y cuidadosamente lo llevó de vuelta a la camilla. ─ Ten, un poco de dulce te hará bien ─ Le dio una chupeta.

─ ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?─ Pregunto más para sí mismo, mientras aceptaba la chupeta. La doctora se sentó nuevamente en frente de el.

─ Bueno -

─ Estoy estudiando, y que les diré a mis padres y a Ray... por Dios, Ray ─ Se tapó la cara con sus manos.

─ Hey tranquilo─ Dijo tiernamente, Henry la miro ─ Deduzco que Ray es tu pareja ¿no? - cuestionó. Henry asintió.

─ Bueno, creo que debes decirle ─ Dijo la doctora. Henry suspiro

─ Ni mis padres saben que estoy en una relación con él… Y ahora debo decirles esto ─ Dijo con la voz entrecortada, agachando la mirada

─ Un paso a la vez, Henry ─ Dijo intentando transmitirle calma ─ Ahora lo importante es lo que tú quieras hacer ─ Henry la miro, sabia a lo que se refería.

─ Yo quiero tenerlo ─ Se tocó el vientre sintiéndose raro por primera vez. La doctora simplemente asintió.

─ Muy bien, te daré algunos folletos para que los leas, aun a tu edad es un embarazo temprano y es importante que sepas a lo que te vas a enfrentar ─ Le sonrió para que no se alarmara y fue a buscar algunos folletos en su escritorio, luego volvió y se los entrego. ─ Entonces… Este chico Ray ─ Dijo sentándose de nuevo ─ ¿Crees que este feliz con la noticia?

Henry no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Ray cuando le diga que esta embarazado, sabia como se ponía de paranoico y la verdad es que no quería saber cuál sería su reacción.

─ No lo sé...─ Dijo en voz baja.

─ Me imagino que ambos deben estar estudiando y -

─ No ─ Henry la interrumpió algo nervioso, por supuesto que la doctora pensaría que su pareja seria alguien de su edad.

─ Oh... ¿es alguien mayor? ─ Pregunto lentamente. Henry asintió ─ Está bien cariño-

─ Él es genial ─ Dijo rápidamente, tratando de defenderlo. Las personas siempre los miraban mal, en especial a Ray, por estar saliendo con un chico mucho menor, y eso a Henry siempre lo molestaba, los juzgaban sin conocerlos. La doctora le sonrió.

─ Estoy segura que si Henry, descuida no tienes que probar nada. ─ El rubio asintió ya más calmado.─ Bien, dejemos la charla y hagamos un chequeo al pequeño que crece dentro de ti ─ Dijo levantándose, Henry se emocionó al escuchar eso pero al mismo tiempo se asustó, sin embargo, hizo lo que la doctora le pedía y se recostó en la camilla.

─ Muy bien, levanta un poco tu camisa, te pondré esta gel ─ Henry obedeció y levanto su camisa, dejando su vientre a la vista, la doctora prosiguió a colocarle el gel por este y esparcirlo un poco ─ Puede que se sienta un poco frió ─ Dijo. Henry solo miraba en silencio lo que esta hacía. Luego fue por un monitor y se sentó al lado de Henry, coloco un pequeño aparato en el vientre del rubio y empezó a moverlo.

─ Veamos ─ Dijo la doctora mirando hacia el monitor concentrada, mientras el rubio miraba sin entender. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que la doctora hablo de nuevo. ─ Aquí está el pequeño… o pequeña ─ Dijo, ahora mirando al rubio. Henry se inclinó un poco para ver hacia el monitor, encontrándose con nada más que negro.

─ No… no veo nada ─ Dijo nervioso, mirando a la doctora.

─ Descuida ─ La doctora le sonrió ─ Es normal que no puedas verlo, aun está muy pequeño.

─ ¿Por qué usted si puede verlo? ─ Cuestiono.

─ Porque soy doctora cariño ─ Se rió un poco ─ Mira te enseño ─ Dijo acercando más el monitor hacia Henry ─ ¿Ves ese pequeño punto de... aquí? ─ Pregunto, señalando. Henry entrecerró un poco los ojos, y luego de unos minutos logro ver algo.

─ Si, lo veo ─ Dijo sin despegar la vista del pequeño punto, no quería perderlo.

─ Bueno cariño, ese es tu bebé─ Dijo la doctora sonriendo un poco.

Henry no sabía que sentir, por un lado estaba feliz, su corazón brincaba de la emoción, pero por otro lado, estaba asustado, tenía miedo, esto es algo nuevo para él. Iba a tener un bebé, ese pequeño está creciendo dentro de él. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora.

Luego de unos segundos más de chequeo, el rubio se quitó con una toalla el gel esparcido por su vientre y se acomodó su camisa.

─ ¿Te gustaría una foto del ultrasonido? ─ Pregunto la doctora, Henry emocionado asintió mientras se sentaba. ─ Aquí tienes ─ Henry observaba asombrado la foto que la doctora le había entregado, aunque aún le costaba ver el pequeño punto el cual era su bebé, estaba emocionado y nervioso.

─ Bien Henry, prepare la fecha para la siguiente cita -

─ Espere ─ La interrumpió ─ ¿Siguiente cita? ¿Tengo que volver? ─ Pregunto nervioso. La doctora asintió

─ Si Henry, cada mes hay que hacer un chequeo para ver el crecimiento del bebe y verificar que todo esté bien ─ Dijo ─ Es importante que leas los folletos que te di, pues contienen información que te ayudara mucho a entender todo el proceso del embarazo. ─ Henry nuevamente, se sintió mareado, era mucha información para procesar.

─ Está bien─ Dijo, la doctora le sonrió y fue a su escritorio para organizar la siguiente cita. Unos minutos después ya habían terminado y Henry estaba listo para irse.

─ Te veré el próximo mes ─ La doctora lo acompaño hasta la puerta ─ Y espero verte con Ray ─ Le sonrió. Henry se estremeció al escuchar eso, sabía que Ray tenía que saber sobre esto sí o sí, solo que él no estaba listo para saber lo que pensaría el castaño.

─ Si ─ Agacho la cabeza.

─ Hey, no te apresures aun a lo que pueda pasar en el futuro ¿está bien? ─ Henry la miro ─ Tomate el tiempo que necesites para decirle, no es bueno que estés en situaciones estresantes, puede hacerle daño tanto al bebé como a ti.

Henry se asustó un poco al escuchar eso, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé. Lentamente asintió.

─ Y Henry ─ Hablo de nuevo la doctora ─ Si necesitas cualquier cosa, algún consejo, tienes mi número y puedes llamarme cuando quieras ─ Le sonrió.

─ Gracias ─ Dijo el rubio devolviéndole la sonrisa, luego se despidió y salió del consultorio. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tiene preocupaciones, no sabe como Ray pueda reaccionar al embarazo y aunque sus amigos le dijeron que todo iba a estar bien, el tiene sus dudas, miedos e inseguridades.

* * *

Henry llegó a basura y más y se encontró con Jasper sentado en el mostrador.

─ Hola Hen ─ Dijo Jasper en cuanto vio entrar al rubio.

─ Hola ─ Dijo en voz baja acercándose hacia el mostrador, todavía asimilando la gran noticia.

─ ¿Que te dijo la doctora?, ¿Está todo bien? ─ Pregunto el de rulos.

─ Amm, si ─ Respondió ─ ¿Charlotte ya llegó? ─ Pregunto.

─ Si esta abajo, Ray la puso a trabajar en cuanto llegó ─ Dijo Jasper riéndose un poco. Henry solo asintió y bajo a la capicueva. Al llegar se encontró con la morena en los monitores, y para alivio de Henry, Ray no se encontraba cerca.

─ Char ─ La llamo acercándose rápidamente. Charlotte se dio la vuelta en su silla para estar frente al rubio.

─ Henry, Hola – Lo saludo ─ ¿Cómo te fue con la doctora? ─ Cuestiono. El rubio iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido.

─ Charlotte conseguís ─ El castaño dejó de hablar en cuando vio a su novio ─ Henry ─ Dijo feliz de verlo, se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su mejilla ─ ¿cómo te fue en la reunión? ─ Pregunto.

─ ¿L-la reunión? ─ Henry lo miro confundido.

─ Si, Henry la reunión a la cual debías asistir en la Universidad, acerca de un trabajo para tu clase de diseño, la cual era muy importante ─ Dijo Charlotte, haciéndole entender a Henry que esa era la excusa que había inventado.

─ Oh si, la reunión, estuvo bien, perdón que no te avise Ray, estaba ocupado con eso.

─ Descuida mi amor, no hay problema ─ Le sonrió. Henry se sonrojo un poco, amaba cuando lo llamaba por lindos apodos. ─ ¿Qué te parece si preparó la cena de esta noche y tú y yo tenemos una linda velada? ─ Propuso el castaño tomándolo por lo cintura.

─ Si, eso me encantaría ─ Sonrió, luego lentamente lo abrazo. Estaba pensando, ¿qué haría cuando le dijera a Ray que estaba embarazado?, nunca habían hablado de esto, ¿qué pasaría si Ray no quería tener un bebé?, ¿lo dejaría?. Enterró su cara en el cuello del castaño ahora sintiendo miedo de lo que podría pasar.

─ Hen, ¿estás bien? ─ Pregunto Ray, tomo la cara del rubio cuidadosamente por sus mejillas para que lo viera, notando que sus ojos estaban algo humedecidos, eso lo preocupó.

─ Si estoy bien, solo... te extrañe creo ─ Dijo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

─ Aaaw lindura ─ Dijo el castaño, dejando un tierno beso en su frente ─ Yo también te extrañe, ahora iré a comprar las cosas para la cena ¿sí? ─ Henry asintió ─ Nos vemos en un rato ─ Dijo para luego dejar un dulce beso en los labios de su novio.

─ ¿Que estaba pasando, Henry? ─ Pregunto Charlotte en cuanto Ray se fue por los tubos. Henry suspiro

─ Busquemos a Jasper y vamos a mi casa, quiero contarles esto en privado ─ Dijo sabiendo que en la cueva había cámaras y que Ray solía revisarlas.

Charlotte se levantó y subieron a basura y más para buscar a Jasper, luego se fueron a casa del rubio. Al llegar fueron directamente a su habitación, sus padres no estaban y Piper estaba en el sofá acostaba mirando su teléfono, ignorando completamente a los tres jóvenes que habían llegado.

Ahora se encontraban en la habitación, Charlotte y Jasper esperaban a que Henry decidiera hablar.

─ Amigo ya dinos que pasa ─ Dijo Jasper desesperado viendo a Henry caminar de un lado a otro.

─ Bien ─ Dijo Henry soltando un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en una silla, ante las miradas expectantes de sus dos amigos, los miro unos minutos en silencio antes de hablar─ Yo... Estoy esperando un bebé ─ Soltó sin más, viendo la cara de sorpresa que ponían sus amigos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Pregunto Jasper tosiendo un poco pues tal noticia lo había hecho ahogarse con su propia saliva.

─ Lo que dije, estoy embarazado ─ Dijo agachando la miraba, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Charlotte se levantó y se acercó al rubio.

─ Henry ─ Dijo inclinándose para estar a su altura, lo tomó por los hombros acercándolo a ella para darle un abrazo, el rubio correspondió dicho abrazo y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. ─ Hey ─ Charlotte lo ájelo un poco del abrazo para que la viera ─ Estamos aquí para ti, y te ayudaremos. ¿Está bien? No pasarás por esto solo.

─ Si hermano ─ Dijo Jasper acercándose a ellos ─ Aunque nos sorprendió la noticia, nos alegra saber que seremos tíos ─ Henry sonrió ante este comentario ─ Nosotros estaremos aquí para ayudarte, claro que sí, ese pequeño será amado por todos.

Henry se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, ahora se sentía un poco mejor, tenía unos grandes amigos, estaba agradecido por eso.

─ Y Ray ─ Menciono Charlotte lentamente ─ también estará para ti. ─ El rubio se tensó al escuchar eso y se levantó de su silla alejándose de sus amigos.

─ No sé cómo decirle esto a Ray... No sé si pueda. ─ Dijo nervioso.

─ Henry, sabes que debes hacerlo ─ Dijo Charlotte.

─ ¿Qué pasa si reacciona mal?, ¿Si esto no es lo que quiere? ¿Si decide que ya no quiere estar más conmigo?.. Yo no podría… ─ Su voz empezó a entrecortarse. Jasper se acercó a el

─ Ven, siéntate ─ Lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó en la cama.

─ Henry sé que esto es difícil ─ Dijo Charlotte ─ Pero él tiene que saber.

─ Escucha Hen, no tienes por qué decirle ahora, espera un poco y cuando sientas que estés listo le dices ─ Lo animo Jasper.

─ Y si Ray se pone como tonto, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerle pasar un mal momento ─ Dijo Charlotte para animar a su amigo, pero lo decía en serio, ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si alguien llegara a lastimar a Henry, y el castaño por mas indestructible que fuera no era la excepción. Henry se rió por eso.

─ Gracias chicos, ustedes son los mejores ─ Dijo, sonriendo. Estaba feliz de tenerlos a ellos y sabía que si algo malo llegara a pasarle siempre podría contar con ellos.

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, y luego Jasper y Charlotte se fueron pues Henry tenía que arreglarse para su cena con Ray. Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo nervioso mientras se arreglaba, intento calmarse pero era en vano.

Al estar listo, bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con Piper todavía en el sofá, la rubia no se había movido de su lugar desde que el llego.

─ Piper, estaré con Ray, si mis padres preguntan dónde estoy les dices que estoy con Jasper ─ Dijo Henry tomando su chaqueta del perchero.

─ Ujum ─ Dijo sin despegar su mirada del teléfono. Henry rodó los ojos y salió de su casa.

* * *

Al llegar a basura y más, se detuvo antes de entrar, había decidió en el camino que lo mejor era no decirle a Ray… no aun, quería pensar bien lo que le diría. Suspirando entro a la tienda, caminando directamente hacia el elevador.

La capicueva se había convertido en su lugar para hacer casi todo. Henry prácticamente vivía aquí, pasaba más noches en la habitación del castaño que en su propia habitación y tenían la mayoría de sus citas aquí también, pues preferían estar solos y no tener las miradas de desaprobación de las persona. Este era su lugar favorito para estar y desde que empezó su relación con Ray mucho más.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y lo observo, hay estaba Ray tan guapo como siempre, organizando la mesa, el castaño siempre se encargaba de hacer que la capicueva se viera como un restaurante solo para darle una sensación de que estaban en uno de verdad, y Henry amaba eso, siempre se encargaba de hacerlo sentir feliz. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, el castaño aún no se percataba de su presencia pues estaba de espalda. Henry simplemente lo admiraba, incluso de espalda, Ray podía provocar miles de sensaciones en todo el cuerpo de Henry, esa amplia espalda, que mostraba lo trabajado y perfecto que era su cuerpo, era una de las tantas debilidades que tenía el rubio por el castaño.

Henry era afortunado de tenerlo, le gustaba pensar que era la envidia de las mujeres cuando los veían a los dos juntos y estas le hacían caras feas, y el feliz les restregaba en la cara el sexy novio que tenía, solo para él. Suspiro, recordando esos momentos preguntándose si estos seguirían ocurriendo luego de que Ray supiera que estaban esperando un bebe. Sacudió su cabeza, sacando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, hoy disfrutaría la noche con su novio y ya después se preocuparía por lo demás.

Lentamente se acercó hasta Ray y lo rodeo por la cintura.

─ Hola, Guapo ─ Dijo el rubio cerca de su oído. Ray se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

─ Hola, no te escuche llegar.

─ Es que estaba admirando a mi hermoso novio en silencio ─ Dijo sonriendo.

Ray se rió un poco y dejo un beso en sus labios. Henry rápidamente profundizo más el beso, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor para tenernos más cerca. Se besaron por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

─ ¿Estás listo para cenar? ─ Pregunto. Henry asintió ─ Prepare tu comida favorita ─ Dijo tomando al rubio de la mano, caminando al sillón giratorio donde se encontraba la cena ya servida.

Henry se emocionó al ver la comida, Ray le había preparado Lasaña, su comida favorita en todo el mundo. Lo miro sonriente y Ray feliz, le devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, teniendo una animaba charlar. Henry estuvo aliviado de que Ray no le preguntara sobre la supuesta reunión, no tenía ganas de mentir. Al terminar la comida, Ray saco una botella de vino.

─ ¿Quieres un poco? ─ Pregunto el castaño mostrándole la botella.

Henry la miro sin saber que responder. En uno de los folletos que la doctora le dio, el cual estuvo leyendo, decía que no se debe ingerir nada de alcohol durante el embarazo… al final si tendría que mentir después de todo.

─ Mmmm no, creo que por hoy pasare ─ Dijo. Ray lo miro extrañado.

─ ¿Seguro?, pero si es tu favorito ─ Dijo el castaño, y tenía razón. El vino era su debilidad y Ray lo sabía, y la verdad si tenía ganas de beber un poco pero sabía que no debía.

─ Lo sé, pero hoy no tengo ganas de beber ─ Mintió, esperando que Ray le creyera y no empezara a hacer preguntas.

Este lo miro no muy convencido, pero lo dejo pasar y se sirvió un poco para él. Continuaron con su charla la cual no duro mucho pues al empezar con los besos y las caricias ya no podían parar.

─ ¿Te parece si mudamos esto a la cama? ─ Pregunto el castaño con voz seductora muy cerca de sus labios. Henry simplemente asintió.

Ray lo tomo por los muslos, y lo alzo haciendo que el rubio enrollara las piernas en sus caderas y los brazos los rodeara en su cuello. Entre besos y caricias se fueron hasta la habitación que desde hace un largo tiempo compartían.

Al llegar a la habitación el castaño lo acostó en la cama gentilmente, se posición entre sus piernas y continuo besándolo, luego lentamente empezó su recorrido de besos iniciando por su cuello, mientras acariciaba sus muslos.

Todo iba bien hasta que...

─ Ray espera ─ Dijo Henry. Esto no podía pesarla, no ahora.

El castaño lo ignoro y siguió con sus besos en su cuello mordiendo un poco, Henry gimió ante esa acción. Como pudo, alejo al castaño y se levantó corriendo hacia al baño para terminar vomitando toda la Lasaña.

Ray se levantó preocupado y fue rápidamente hasta el baño también, intento abrir la puerta pero Henry había puesto el seguro.

─ Henry, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ─ Pregunto tocando la puerta preocupado, recibiendo como respuesta los sonido de vomito que emitía el rubio mientras expulsaba toda la comida ingerida hace rato. ─ Henry, ábreme por favor ─ Dijo desesperado. Luego de unos segundos, se escuchó el sonido del inodoro para después escuchar como el rubio abría la puerta.

─ Estoy bien ─ Dijo recargándose en el umbral de la puerta, después de vomitar siempre se sentía algo débil.

─ Bebé, estas pálido ─ Ray tomo su cara y lo examino ─ ¿Te enfermaste? ─ Pregunto algo preocupado

─ Estoy bien, no es nada ─ Pregunto. Ray lo miro no muy convencido

\- No lo sé Henry, quizás debamos llamar a Showz para que te examine-

─ ¡No! ─ Exclamo nervioso ─ De verdad no pasa nada Ray... Solo quiero descansar ─ Le sonrió un poco para intentar convencer al castaño de que todo estaba bien.

Ray todavía sin estar seguro, asintió y llevo a Henry a la cama, lo acostó y luego se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo, Henry coloco su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo también.

* * *

Había pasado una hora de lo ocurrido y Henry se sentía mal, no solo arruino la noche si no que los pensamientos que había dicho dejaría para otro día, volviendo a hacer presencia. Todas sus inseguridades y miedos con respecto al embarazo y Ray volvieron a su mente.

─ ¿Ray?─ Lo llamo en voz baja desde su pecho.

─ Mmmm ─ Dijo el castaño, dejando un pequeño beso en su cabello haciéndole entender que seguía despierto.

─ Lamento haber arruinado la noche ─ Dijo con ganas de llorar, estaba muy sensible estos días.

─ Hey ─ Lo tomo del mentón del rubio para hacer que lo viera ─ No arruinaste nada, fue una gran noche.

─ Pero -

─ No ─ Lo interrumpió ─ Que no tuviéramos sexo no significa que la noche esta arruinada, no quiero que pienses eso ─ Le acaricio la mejilla ─ Solo me importa que tu estés bien ─ Henry sonrió y sin poder evitarlo algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer. ─ Bebé no llores, todo está bien ─ Dijo Ray, quitando las lágrimas mientras dejaba un beso en su frente.

Henry simplemente lo abrazo y cerró sus ojos, quería disfrutar de este momento antes de que todo cambiara. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una semana ha pasado y Henry aun no le dije a Ray sobre su embarazo, evita constantemente tocar el tema, hasta que un día, en sus deberes como Superheroes obligan a Henry a tener que contarle todo a Ray. ¿Como reaccionara este?.

* * *

**Una semana después...**

Henry aun no le decía a Ray sobre el embarazo, el rubio no encontraba la forma de decirle, siempre se ponía nervioso y sus pensamientos negativos lo atacaban. Pasaba los días tratando de esquivar esa situación, por suerte el castaño era algo distraído y no se daba cuenta de la rara actitud que estaba teniendo, pero cuando lo hacía ponía a la universidad y sus estudios como excusa

Por suerte aprendió a contener las ganas de vomitar siempre que estaba en la capicueva y con el castaño, agradecía ya no ser Kid Danger a tiempo completo porque no sabría cómo sería un super héroe mientras vomitaba y se desmayaba todo el tiempo.

Jasper y Charlotte por otro lado no estaban nada contentos de que Henry siguiera ocultándole esto a Ray, al principio le dieron su espacio y tiempo para que el rubio pudiera asimilar todo pero ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se enteró, sus amigos empezaron a reclamarle y decirle que ya era momento. Henry sabía que ellos tenían razón, solo que no estaba listo aun.

Ahora se encontraba en la capicueva junto con Ray, estaban los dos solos, mientras veían una película acurrucados en el sillón, hasta que sonaron las alarmas, había una emergencia.

─ ¿Es enserio? ─ Exclamo Ray frustrado, en toda la semana no había sucedido ninguna emergencia pero justo ahora que podía pasar tiempo con su chico, los criminales decidían que era el mejor momento para molestar. Henry se rió por la actitud de su novio, se levantó de su cómodo lugar, para ir a los monitores.

─ Hay una emergencia en el banco de Swellview, parece que lo estaban robando y hay rehenes de por medio ─ Dijo Henry leyendo la información envidaba.

─ Muy bien, vamos ─ Dijo Ray mientras sacaba un chicle y lo soplaba para convertirse en capitán man. Henry se quedó estático en su lugar, no se percató de que al no estar haciendo nada importante, no podía poner alguna excusa para no ir. Estaba entre la espada y la pared ─ Henry, vamos ─ Lo llamo Ray ya vestido como capitán man esperándolo en los tubos.

─ Si, si ─ Dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, no le quedaba de otra más que ir. Rápidamente saco su chicle, lo sopo y fue con Ray.

* * *

Al llegar al banco se encontraron con toda una escena caótica, vidrios rotos, los criminales amenazando a los rehenes y estos con miedo pidiendo ayuda. Se acercaron al lugar y antes de entrar organizaron un plan. Capitán Man distraería a los criminales mientras Kid Danger se encargaría de sacar a los rehenes del lugar y luego se uniría a este.

Capitán Man sacó su arma y entro, Kid Danger fue detrás de él, los criminales al verlos se alarmaron y apuntaron hacia ellos, rápidamente Capitán Man apunto hacia uno haciendo que cayera, luego empezó una pelea con el otro. Kid aprovecho esto para sacar a los rehenes. 

Unos minutos después de asegurarse que todos estuvieran afuera y a salvo, volvió para ayudar a Capitán Man. Pero toda esta acción le estaba empezando a pasar factura, se detuvo un momento, recargándose en una pared mientras se llevaba la mano al estómago. _No ahora,_ pensó. Suspiro conteniendo las ganas de ir a vomitar.

Entro de nuevo al banco y fue lentamente hacia donde estaban los criminales y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba empezó a golpearlos. Al principio estuvo bien, golpeaba y esquivaba los golpes, pero un mareo llego y de repente todo se volvió en cámara lenta, se tambaleo un poco y a los segundos solo pudo ver negro y sentir como caía al piso.

─ ¡KID! ─ Grito Capitán Man al ver como el rubio se desmayaba.

─ ¡JA! ─ Exclamo uno de los criminales ─ Tu compañero es tan débil que no tuve que hacer nada para derribarlo ─ Se burló ─ Deberías buscarte otro, Capitán Man, este ya no sirve ─ Soltó una carcajada. 

Ray enojado, apunto a los dos criminales y disparo dejándolos inconscientes. Rápidamente los amarro y los dejo en un rincón, luego llamo a los policías para que vinieran. Después fue corriendo hacia el rubio.

─ Kid ─ Tomo sus mejillas y las palmeo levemente ─ Kid, despierta ─ Lo llamo con voz preocupada, luego miro su cuerpo verificando que no tuviera alguna herida.

─ ¡Capitán Man!─ Exclamaron los policías en cuanto llegaron al lugar.

─ Que bueno que llegaron ─ Dijo mientras tomada a Henry en sus brazos ─ Los criminales están por allá, encárguense.

─ ¿Kid Danger está bien? ─ Pregunto un oficial, viendo al joven en los brazos del héroe ─ ¿Necesita atención medica?, los paramédicos acaban de llegar.

─ No, gracias ─ Respondió el castaño ─ Es mejor que me lo lleve ahora ─ dijo, para luego salir del lugar.

Llego al Man Truck, abrió la puerta del copiloto, y con cuidado coloco a Henry en el asiento, asegurándolo con el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta lentamente y luego rodeo el auto y subió en el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto, empezando a manejar lo más rápido posible.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, exclamo frustrado, quería llegar lo más posible a la capicueva, miro a su lado viendo al rubio, todavía inconsciente. Desesperado, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Charlotte.

─ ¿Que pasa Ray? ─ Hablo la morena desde la otra línea.

─ ¡Algo le paso a Henry! ─ Exclamo, Charlotte inmediatamente se preocupó y miro a Jasper, quien la miraba extrañado, se acercó a este y puso el altavoz.

─ ¿Que sucedió? ─ Pregunto, igual de preocupada.

─ ¡N-no lo sé! ─ Exclamo, empezando a manejar cuando el semáforo se colocó en verde ─ Estábamos peleando con estos criminales y de repente se desplomo en el suelo ─ Lo miro de reojo ─ Aun esta inconsciente ─ Dijo. Charlotte y Jasper se miraron, sabían por qué había pasado eso.

─ Ray solo cálmate y trae a Henry a la cueva ─ Dijo Charlotte, sabia como se ponía el castaño cuando algo le pasaba a su niño dorado ─ Estoy segura que está bien.

─ Si, si yo ─ Se detuvo en cuanto sintió al rubio despertar ─ Está despertando, hablamos luego ─ Sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamaba ─ ¡Henry! ─ Exclamo, mirándolo por un segundo.

Henry había despertado algo desorientado, miraba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, cuando sintió mucho movimiento, abrió los ojos por completo, dándose cuenta que estaba en el Man Truck. Rápidamente se alarmo y empezó a suspirar pesadamente, llevando su mano hacia su abdomen, las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

─ Henry ─ Lo llamo Ray nuevamente ─ Henry, bebé, ¿estás bien? respóndeme - El rubio se percató de la presencia del castaño, lo miro, este tenía un aspecto preocupado y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas que Henry no quería responder. ─ Bebé, ¿qué te paso allá?, ¿por qué te desmayaste de esa forma?, ¿qué sucede? ─ Ray preguntaba desesperadamente, mirando desde la carretera al rubio, manejando lo más rápido que podía sin provocar ningún accidente. Henry trago saliva.

─ ¿D-detuvimos a los criminales?─ Pregunto.

─ No me respondas con otra pregunta, Henry ─ Dijo el castaño, algo frustrado. Luego se quedaron en silencio. Al llegar a la tienda, Ray se estaciono detrás de esta, apago el auto y bajo, rodeo el auto rápidamente y abrió la puerta del copiloto, le quito el cinturón y lo tomo por la cintura para ayudarlo a bajar.

─ Debí llevarte al hospital ─ Dijo el castaño al ver lo pálido que estaba el rubio. Henry empezó a negar frenéticamente.

Con cuidado fueron hasta los tubos.

* * *

Abajo en la capicueva estaban Charlotte y Jasper esperándolos, y estos que sabían la razón de que Henry se desmayara se encontraban más que preocupados. Escucharon los tubos anunciando que ya habían llegado, siendo Ray el primero en llegar, seguido de Henry, que casi caía al piso nuevamente.

─ Te tengo ─ Dijo Ray con voz preocupada, sosteniendo a Henry por la cintura para llevarlo al sillón, con mucho cuidado, lo sentó.

─ ¡Henry! ─ Jasper y Charlotte corriendo rápidamente para acercarse a su amigo.

─ ¿Ambos están bien? ─ Pregunto Jasper mirando al rubio preocupado.

─ Si estamos ─ Hablo Ray pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Jasper no se refería a él y Henry ─ ¿Que está pasando? ─ Arqueo una ceja claramente sin entender que pasaba. Henry busco con la mirada a Charlotte para que lo auxiliara, pero esta no iba a dejar que su amigo esquivara más el tema.

─ Debes decirle Henry, ahora ─ Dijo la morena con el semblante serio.

─ ¿Decirme que? ─ Ray los miraba confundidos. Henry trago saliva

─ ¿Podrían dejarnos solos? por favor─ Dijo. Jasper no estaba muy convencido ─ Estoy bien Jasp… Estamos bien ─ Miro a su amigo para hacerle entender que tanto él bebé y él se encontraban bien.

─ Vamos Jasper ─ Dijo Charlotte en voz baja, tomándolo del brazo pues este no quería dejar a su amigo. Lentamente se fueron por el elevador, dejando a la pareja sola.

─ Y bien, ¿qué pasa? ─ Pregunto Ray desesperado por saber, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, no le gustaba el misterio. Henry después de estar seguro que no se desmayaría si se ponía de pie, se levantó del sillón.

─ Yo... ─ Miro a Ray, este lo miraba con la ceja levantaba expectante ─ Yo... ─ Se detuvo, no podía hacerlo. 

─ Henry, háblame ─ Dijo ahora mirándolo con preocupación. El rubio suspiro, tenía que hacerlo, cerró sus ojos y simplemente lo soltó. 

─ Estoy embarazado.

Completo silencio. No se escuchaba nada en la habitación más que su propia respiración acelerada, así que armándose de valor, abrió los ojos para ver a Ray completamente estático en su lugar.

─ Estas… Estas ─ Ray balbuceaba asombrado. Henry asintió lentamente. ─ Estas embarazado ─ Susurro ─ ¿Hace cuánto lo sabias? ─ Lo miro, entendiendo ya por qué Henry había vomitado aquella vez, el desmayo de hace unas horas y todas las veces que actuaba extraño.

─ Hace dos semanas ─ Agacho la cabeza.

─ Amor, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ─ Pregunto acercándose al rubio lentamente, para luego tomarlo por las mejillas.

─ Porque yo ─ Su voz empezó a entrecortarse ─ Yo… tenía miedo ─ Ray sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar eso y rápido lo rodeo con sus brazos. ─ Perdón ─ Dijo el rubio abrazando fuertemente a Ray, empezando a llorar. Este dejo que soltara todo el llanto, mientras dejaba tiernos besitos en su cabello y le acariciaba gentilmente la espalda y en pequeños susurro le decía que todo iba a estar bien. ─ Yo… ─ Hablo de nuevo el rubio separándose un poco del abrazo ─ tenía miedo de como ibas a reaccionar...

─ Henry ─ Dijo suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas quitando algunas lágrimas ─ No te disculpes bebé, todo está bien y yo estoy muy feliz por esto ─ Le sonrió, Henry le sonrió de vuelta y volvieron a abrazarse ─ Aunque si estoy enojado contigo ─ Dijo unos segundos después. Henry se alejó un poco para mirarlo.

─ ¿P-por qué..?─ Pregunto entre balbuceos.

─ Sabias esto desde hace dos semanas y aun así te pusiste en riesgo, eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, Henry Hart ─ Le reclamo. No estaba enojado de verdad solo quería hacerle ver al rubio que lo que hizo no estuvo bien.

─ Ya, no me regañes ─ Dijo haciendo pucheros y ojitos de cachorro.

─ No me mires así ─ Dijo el castaño ─ Sabes que te regaño porque te amo y me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada malo te pase y ahora menos con nuestro bebé.

Henry asintió, sabía que tenía razón. Volvió a abrazarlo y enterró su cara en su cuello, olfateando un poco la loción que el castaño usaba y que tanto le encantaba.

─ Bien, dejando eso aclarado ─ Dijo Ray después de unos minutos de abrazo ─ Oficialmente hoy dejaras de ser Kid Danger.

─ ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué!?─ Rápidamente se alejó del castaño, mirándolo sin poder creer lo que decía.

─ ¿Como que por qué? ─ Lo miro incrédulo ─ No te puedes poner más en riesgo, es peligroso para él bebé ─ Dijo serio. Henry suspiro sabía que no podía contradecir al castaño.

─ Está bien ─ Dijo resignado.

─ Perfecto, ahora debemos pensar en que le diremos al Vicealcalde y a la prensa cuando pregunten por ti, Oh y tenemos que decirle a tus padres ─ El castaño hablaba rápidamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

─ Espera ─ Dijo Henry sintiéndose mareado de nuevo. Ray lo miro y rápidamente se puso a su lado cuando vio que este que iba a desmayarse de nuevo, y lo sostuvo por la cintura.

─ Vamos, te llevare a la cama ─Dijo Ray, con cuidado lo cargo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación de ambos, al entrar camino hacia la cama y siendo lo más cuidadoso posible lo deposito en esta. 

─ La doctora dijo que no debo estar en situaciones de estrés, no es bueno para ambos ─ Dijo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el mareo se fuera.

─ Bien, entonces haré que mis dos bebes estén lo más cómodos posible - Dijo mientras empezaba a quitarle los zapatos, Henry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar como los había llamado. Luego de quitarle los zapatos, prosiguió por quitarle el cinturón y posteriormente el pantalón. 

─ ¿Sabes? puedo soplar una burbuja y quitarme el traje más rápido ─ Dijo Henry, quejándose un poco.

─ Déjame consentirte mi amor ─ Dijo el castaño, acercándose al rubio para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. A Henry no le quedo de otra más que aceptar las atenciones que su novio le daba. 

El castaño continuo quitándole lo demás del traje, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior, luego fue al armario y busco una muda de ropa, tomo un pantalón de chándal gris y un suéter azul, que era suyo pero Henry se lo robaba para usarlo el. 

Volvió con el rubio y le coloco la ropa, al terminar, le dejo un tierno beso en su frente.

─ Acuéstate conmigo – Murmuro el rubio.

Ray no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, soplo una burbuja para volver a su ropa normal y se acostó al lado de Henry, este rápidamente coloco su cabeza en el amplio pecho y lo rodeo con su brazo, mientras que Ray lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo pegaba más a él, dejando pequeñas caricias en su espalda por debajo de su suéter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Ray sabe que esta esperando un bebe con Henry, hará lo que sea para cuidarlo y complacerlo en todo lo que este pida.

* * *

Estuvieron un rato en la cama abrazados hasta que el castaño sintió al rubio quedarse dormido, lentamente y con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, Henry rápidamente empezó a quejarse al no sentir al castaño, Ray sonrió un poco y coloco una almohada para simular que era el, Henry entre sueños la tomo y volvió a quedarse dormido. Salió de la habitación, y fue a la sala encontrándose con Jasper y Charlotte en el sillón giratorio.

─ Hey chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí todavía? ─ Pregunto mientras iba al auto - snacks y pedía algo de frutas.

─ Queremos saber cómo esta Henry ─ Dijo Jasper.

─ Está bien, lo deje dormido ─ Llevo la fruta a la mesa y empezó a picarlas, quería prepararle una ensalada de frutas al rubio. Charlotte y Jasper se miraron entre sí.

─ Y ¿tu? ─ Pregunto Charlotte lentamente ─ ¿Cómo estas con la noticia?.

─ Estoy bien ─ Los miro ─ ¿Qué? ─ Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo al ver como estos no se veían muy convencidos ─ ¿Piensan que no estoy feliz por esto?, ¿por qué todos creen que me iba a enojar o algo así? ─ Pregunto frustrado, mientras iba por mas fruta.

─ Mira, no es que lo pensáramos nosotros ─ Dijo Jasper ─ pero Henry tenía sus inseguridades y solo queremos saber si esos miedos no se van a volver realidad.

─ Si – Continuo Charlotte ─ Ray eres nuestro amigo, pero ahora Henry es nuestra prioridad y no queremos que nada malo le pase. ─ Ray los miro, los entendía a la perfección.

─ Yo tampoco quiero eso ─ Dijo volviendo a la mesa ─ y es por eso que me encargare de que nada le pasa… o a mi bebe ─ Ambos, Jasper y Charlotte lo miraron y sonrieron, sabían que no tenían que preocuparse por nada.

Decidieron ayudar al castaño con la ensalada que le estaba preparando al rubio, y también le prepararon un rico jugo. Al terminar de preparar todo, Jasper y Charlotte se fueron a sus casas.

Ray coloco la ensalada y el jugo en una bandeja y se encamino hacia la habitación, con cuidado abrió la puerta. 

─ Hey bello durmiente ─ Dijo Ray, entrando a la habitación con el rubio quien se estaba despertando ─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ Pregunto sentándose a su lado con la bandeja en mano. Henry se sonrojo ante ese apodo y se acomodó mejor en la cama

─ Estoy bien ─ Murmuro, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. 

─ Te prepare algo rico, debes tener hambre ─ Dijo mostrándole la bandeja.

─ Ray, no tenías que hacerlo ─ Dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama, mirando la deliciosa ensalada y el jugo.

─ Si tenía ─ Dejo un tierno beso en su frente y luego coloco la bandeja en su regazo. El rubio empezó a comer lentamente, mientras que Ray se limitaba simplemente a verlo comer. 

─ Ray ─ Dijo el rubio, luego de unos minutos en silencio, dejo la bandeja a un lado y miro al castaño ─ Lamento mucho no haberte dicho nada antes ─ Agacho la cabeza.

─ Hey ─ Ray tomo su cara gentilmente ─ Ya paso, ¿está bien? lo importante es que ya lo sé y ahora me haré cargo de todo─ Henry sonrió por eso.

─ ¿Te harás cargo de los mareos y vómitos?─ Pregunto─ Porque si están bien fastidiosos ─ Se rió un poco, Ray también se rió.

─ Hare lo que sea para que mis dos bebes se sientan bien ─ Dijo dejando un tierno beso en los labios del rubio, el cual correspondió enseguida. ─ ¿Puedo? ─ Pregunto al separarse del beso, señalando el abdomen del rubio.

─ No tienes que preguntar eso tontito ─ Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ray no pudo evitar sonrojarse, levanto un poco el suéter del rubio dejando ver su abdomen, lentamente coloco su mano en este.

─ Aun está muy pequeño como para sentir algo ─ Dijo Henry en voz baja.

─ Lo sé ─ Dijo Ray sin dejar de mirar el vientre del rubio ─ Pero sé que mi bebé está ahí creciendo y eso me emociona mucho ─ Acaricio un poco el plano abdomen de su novio. Henry no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas empezaran a caer, soltando un pequeño sollozo. Ray lo miro dándose cuenta.

─ Perdón ─ Dijo el rubio limpiándose las lágrimas ─ Las hormonas ─ Se rió un poco. Ray lo miro enternecido.

─ Ven aquí ─Lo atrajo hacia el para que pudiera abrazarlo, Henry se acorruco rápidamente en su pecho, mientras que Ray le dejaba pequeños besos en su dorado cabello. ─ Henry ─ Dijo luego de unos minutos en completo silencio, este solo asintió en respuesta ─ ¿Por qué pensaste que iba a enojarme cuando me enterara que tendremos un bebé? – Pregunto. Henry suspiro y se alejó del abrazo.

─ Pues... No sabía si tú ibas a querer esto y yo pensé ─ Se detuvo.

─ ¿Que pensaste? ─ Pregunto al ver que no siguió hablando.

─ Yo pensé ─ bajo la cabeza ─ Pensé que ibas a dejarme ─ Ray sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar eso, tomo a Henry en sus brazos y lo abrazo de nuevo.

─ Eso no va a pasar, ¿entiendes? ─ Hizo que lo mirara ─ Te amo y quiero a este bebé tanto como a ti. No quiero que pienses eso de nuevo, ¿está bien?─ Henry asintió, y volvieron a abrazarse.

* * *

─ Ya debería irme ─ Dijo Henry, luego de un rato de estar acostado en la cama. Intento levantarse pero Ray no lo dejo.

─ No, hoy te quedas conmigo, y el resto del fin de semana ─ Dijo.

─ P-pero tengo un examen importante el lunes, y necesito estudiar─ Dijo el rubio.

─ Lo sé y por eso le envié un mensaje a tu hermana para que trajeras tus cosas y así tu puedes estudiar aquí ─ Le sonrió.

─ No le dijiste nada de… ya sabes ─ Dijo tocando su abdomen.

─ No, pero deberíamos decirle ─ Dijo Ray, alzando los hombros.

─ Aaaa, no gracias ─ Dijo Henry, no estaba listo para que su familia se enterara.

─ Vamos, Henry ─ Dijo sentándose en la cama ─ Hagamos esto como una práctica, ¿te parece?.

─ ¿Una práctica? ─ Pregunto Henry sin entender.

─ Si, usemos a tu hermana de práctica para saber que decir y cómo actuar para cuando le digamos a tus padres, y cuando veamos su reacción sabremos qué hacer y que no ─ Dijo con una sonrisa. 

─ No lo sé Ray ─ Iba a protestar cuando escucho su teléfono sonar, era Piper. ─ Ya viene ─ Dijo leyendo el mensaje.

─ Vamos, todo estará bien ─ Lo animo el castaño, Henry suspiro un poco antes de levantarse de la cama junto con el castaño y caminar hacia la sala donde su hermana ya se encontraba bajando por los tubos.

─ Aquí tienes ─ Dijo Piper, dejando su mochila en el sillón giratorio.

─ Gracias ─ Murmuro mientras tomaba su mochila y la abría verificando que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera ahí.

─ Y ¿bien? ─ Pregunto Piper, Henry la miro sin entender ─ Tu tonto novio me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ibas a quedarte aquí el fin de semana porque te sentías mal, entonces… ¿qué tienes? – Se cruzó de brazos. Henry miro a Ray, quien le daba ánimos, luego miro a su hermana.

─ Veras Piper, yo – Se detuvo, ¿por qué siempre tenía que decir el, la noticia?, miro a Ray y se acercó ─ Tu dijiste que te ibas a encargar de todo ─ Lo miro con suplica. Ray suspiro y tomo de la mano a Henry para acercarse a la rubia quien estaba esperando a que hablaran.

─ Veras Piper, Henry y yo tenemos una noticia que darte – Empezó a decir el castaño – Pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie, ni mucho menos a tus padres – La miro seriamente. Piper asintió confundida pero con ganas de saber. ─ Muy bien – Miro al rubio - Henry y yo, estamos esperando un bebe. ─ Piper abrió los ojos asombradas y llevo las manos a su boca.

─ Henry, ¿¡estas embarazado!? – Chillo emocionaba.

─ S-si ─ No pudo terminar de hablar pues Piper se abalanzo sobre él, abrazándolo. _Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba_ , pensó el rubio. Miro a Ray extrañado quien lo miraba de igual forma.

─ Esto es increíble, ¡Seré tía! ─ Exclamo, soltando a su hermano.

─ Piper recuerda que no debes mencionarle esto a nadie, menos a papa y mama –Dijo Henry.

─ Descuida hermanito – Dijo calmando un poco su emoción – Pero espera… ¿Jasper y Charlotte lo saben? –Pregunto.

─ Si ellos lo saben, así que puedes hablar de esto tranquilamente con Jasper─ Dijo Henry.

─ ¿Q-que?... Yo no hablo con Jasper ─ Dijo entre balbuceos, llevándose las manos a su cabello acariciándolo nerviosamente. Ray y Henry la miraron con una ceja alzada, claramente no le creían. ─ Mejor me voy ─ Corrió hacia los tubos ─ Oh, y ¡Felicidades! – Exclamo antes de desaparecer. 

Ambos se rieron de la actitud nerviosa de la rubia para luego ir de vuelta a su habitación. Henry dejo la mochila en el pequeño sillón que tenían en la habitación y siguió revisando sus cosas, hasta que se topó con la foto del ultrasonido, había olvidado que la guardo en su mochila, la saco y fue hacia donde estaba el castaño.

─ Ray – Lo llamo, este quien estaba de espaldas buscando algo en el armario se dio la vuelta para mirarlo ─ ¿Quieres ver una foto del ultrasonido? ─ Pregunto.

─ ¡Claro! ─ Exclamo emocionado. Henry le mostró la fotografía.

─ Quizás sea difícil que lo veas a la primera pero-

─ Aquí esta ─ Dijo Ray interrumpiendo al rubio, apuntando hacia donde estaba el pequeño punto que a Henry tanto le costaba encontrar. Henry lo miro

─ ¿Cómo pudiste visualizarlo tan rápido? yo no pude ─ Dijo haciendo pucheros.

─ Aaaw bebé, está bien descuida – Dijo abrazándolo por detrás dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

─ Pero es que no es justo – Dijo todavía haciendo pucheros, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Mi amor, no te preocupes por eso, ¿sí? ya aprenderás a visualizarlo a la primera – Dejo más besito en su mejilla para hacerlo sentir mejor.

─ Está bien – Dijo riendo un poco por lo meloso que estaba siendo su novio. ─ ¿te gustaría quedarte con la fotografía? digo así la tenemos aquí.

─ Claro que si ─ Tomo la fotografía y se quedó mirándola, todavía no podía creer que esa cosita pequeña era su bebé y que estaría creciendo poco a poco. Henry lo miraba tiernamente, todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba y no podía estar más feliz por eso, se había preocupado por nada. 

* * *

─ Y bien, ¿qué quieres cenar? – Pregunto el castaño desde el auto – snacks.

─ Mmmmm – Dijo el rubio pensativo ─ Quiero una, no, dos hamburguesas con extra queso, con papas, y una ración de nuggets de pollo, oh y de postre un helado de chocolate – Miro al castaño con una amplia sonrisa. Ray lo miro con la boca abierta.

─ Bebé, no puedes comerte todo eso ─ Dijo el castaño.─ Vas a terminar vomitando.

─ Claro que puedo – Dijo aun con su gran sonrisa. 

─ ¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa? ─ Pregunto ─ Como algo más ligero, ¿un sándwich quizás?.

─ ¿Un sándwich? ─ Pregunto Henry mirando incrédulo ─ Mejor cinco porque no creo llenarme con solo uno – Ray no pudo evitar soltar una risita

─ Entonces ¿si al sándwich? ─ Pregunto.

─ No ─ Dijo el rubio – Yo quiero lo que te pedí Ray – Hizo un puchero – Así que anda, él bebé tiene hambre – Chaspeo sus dedos, para luego tomar el control remoto y encender el televisor.

Ray lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo amas, lo amas, lo amas, esta embarazado, tendrá un bebé tuyo, repetía en su mente mientras pedía la comida en el auto- snacks. Luego tomo la comida con cuidado y la llevo hacia el sillón donde se encontraba el rubio, colocándola en la mesa.

─ Siii – Chillo el rubio feliz al ver toda su comida ─ Gracias mi amor─ Exclamo dándole un beso al castaño. Este rodó los ojos divertido viendo a su novio devorarse su Hamburguesa. _Solo espero que no termine vomitando,_ pensó.

Adivinen quien término vomitando...

No paso ni una hora cuando el rubio acabo con su comida, cuando las náuseas llegaron y salió corriendo al baño. Ray listo para decirle te lo dije, se levantó del sillón y fue al baño, abrió la puerta para encontrarse al rubio en el piso con la cabeza en el inodoro, se sentó a su lado y empezó a acariciar su espalda suavemente.

─ Te dije que no debías comerte todo eso –Dijo en voz baja.

─ Cállate – Dijo Henry como pudo pues las arcadas de vómitos venían una tras otras.

─ Yo solo decía que – Se detuvo en cuando Henry lo miro con el semblante serio – Mejor me callo. ─ El rubio iba a responder pero otra arcada se lo impidió. 

Unos segundos después, termino de vomitar, se alejó lentamente del inodoro, recargándose en la pared, Ray busco una toallita húmeda y le limpio la boca.

─ ¿Mejor? – Pregunto, Henry asintió un poco ─ Muy bien – Lo tomo por las axilas y lo cargo, para luego salir del baño.

─ Ray, no soy un bebé – Refunfuño el rubio en sus brazos.

─ ¿Quieres que te baje? – Dijo el castaño deteniéndose a medio camino.

─ Ño – Dijo el rubio enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del castaño, acomodándose mejor. Ray soltó una risita baja y siguió caminando hacia la habitación. Al llegar deposito al rubio en la cama.

─ ¿Sabes?, me estas consintiendo mucho – Dijo el rubio desde la cama, viendo al castaño quitándose la ropa para ponerse la pijama, una exquisita vista se le preguntan a Henry.

─ ¿Eso te molesta? – Pregunto Ray incrédulo.

─ No, me encanta – Dijo sentándose ─ Pero vas a consentirme tanto que voy a enojarme cuando no cumplas mis caprichos ─ Ray sonrió, acostándose a su lado con su pijama ya puesta

─ No creo que pueda decirle que no a esta carita hermosa – Dijo, para luego dejarle un tierno beso.

─ Bien, entonces ─ Henry lo rodeo por el cuello ─ ¿Me traes una pizza?.

─ Henry, comida otra vez ─ Lo miro incrédulo ─ Acabas de vomitar.

─ Pero tengo hambreeeee ─ Lloriqueo un poco.

─ Bebé, no voy a darte más comida grasosa que te provocara vómitos – Dijo el castaño decidido.

─ Viste, me mimas y luego no quieres cumplirme mi capricho – Dijo haciendo un puchero – No es justo – Se cruzó de brazos. Ray lo miro exasperante. _Y así sera por los siguientes 9 meses,_ pensó.

─ Henry – Lo tomo por los hombros ─ Mejor come algo más ligero ¿sí? como un yogurt – Propuso, pero el rubio no estaba muy convencido ─ Anda niño malcriado, obedece por una vez.

─ Está bien – Dijo el rubio refunfuñando un poco. Ray dejo un pequeño besito en sus labios, y se levantó para buscarle el yogurt. Unos minutos después, volvió con el yogurt en mano y se sentó a su lado 

─ Aquí tienes – Le tendió el vaso con yogurt, Henry a regañadientes lo tomo y empezó a comérselo.

Luego decidieron ver una película. Henry invadió el espacio personal de Ray, sentándose entre sus piernas, mientas este lo abrazaba por la cintura, dejando de vez en cuando pequeños besitos en su mejilla.

─ ¿Sabes? – Hablo el rubio ─ Este yogurt me recuerda al que nos dieron aquellas vez junto con las medallas. ¿Recuerdas? ─ Pregunto tomando un poco para dárselo al castaño directamente desde la cuchara.

─ Si – Dijo luego de probar el yogurt ─ Era mitad para ti, mitad para mí – Soltó una risita. ─ A pasado mucho de eso, ¿verdad?.

─ Si – Dijo Henry suspirando, vaya que había vivido tanto a su corta edad ─ Quien hubiera imaginado todo lo que pasaría después – Miro al castaño – Era solo un bebé… y ahora tendré uno – Sonrió.

─ Tu siempre serás un bebé – Acaricio su mejilla – Mi bebé… y ahora tendré dos – Sonrió. Henry se sonrojo por eso y termino de comerse el yogurt.

* * *

Luego de terminar de ver la película, ambos se levantaron para prepararse para dormir, por suerte y para alivio de Ray, Henry no termino vomitando el yogurt. Fueron al baño para cepillarse los dientes, habían adquirido esa costumbre, de hacerlo juntos. 

─ Voy a escupir – Dijo Ray para que el rubio quien se lavaba las manos se quitara y le diera espacio, pero este no lo escucho, así que Ray simplemente escupió, cayendo todo en la mano del rubio.

─ Ray, que asco – Dijo Henry haciendo una mueca mientras se lavaba las manos de nuevo, frenéticamente.

─ Ay, por favor – Dijo el castaño, dejando el cepillo de dientes en su vasito – Has tenido líquidos míos en tu mano y esos si te los tragas con gusto. – Dijo, Henry lo miro con el semblante serio y luego le lanzo agua en la cara ─ ¡Oye! – Exclamo.

─ Es mi venganza spanky ─ Dijo el rubio tomando más agua del grifo con sus manos para lanzársela al castaño.

─ Ah, ¿sí? – Dijo el castaño, también entrando en el juego, tomo el vasito donde está su cepillo de dientes y lo lleno de agua, Henry también hizo lo mismo con el suyo, iniciando así una pequeña pelea con agua.

Estuvieron jugando por un rato, ambos se lanzaban agua y se daban empujones para evitar que llenaran su vaso, ya estaban completamente mojados desde el cabello y parte de su pijama. Entre risas se divertían. Luego el castaño tomo al rubio por la cintura para evitar que siguiera llenando su vaso con agua y lo acostó en el piso, poniéndose encima de él.

─ Definitivamente, no somos normales ─ Dijo Henry riéndose.

─ Pobre bebé, tendrá unos padres raros – Dijo Ray riéndose también para luego besar al rubio, quien lo rodeo por el cuello pegándolo más a él, empezando un beso más profundo y apasionado. Estaban bien a gusto besándose cuando Henry sintió algo de agua en sus pies rápidamente corto el beso y alejo un poco al castaño para que lo mirara.

─ Ray, ¿cerraste el grifo? ─ Pregunto. Ray abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó, viendo como el lavamanos se había llenado hasta el tope de agua y esta se desbordaba cayendo al piso, rápidamente cerro el grifo. Henry con cuidado se levantó y miro todo el desastre

─ Pobre bebé ─Murmuro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pareja pasa un lindo domingo, algo relajante entre estudios por parte del rubio y mimos hacia este por parte del castaño.

* * *

Luego de aquel desastre, limpiaron un poco, se cambiaron la ropa mojada por una seca y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Ray fue el primero en despertar, encontrándose con su novio durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos, con cuidado dejo un tierno beso en su frente.

─ Buenos días – Dijo Henry en voz baja.

─ Hey – Dijo el castaño con la voz algo ronca ─ ¿Te desperté? ─ Pregunto. Henry alzo la mirada para verlo.

─ No, ya estaba despierto, solo no quería separarme de tus brazos – Dijo para luego pegarse más cerca del castaño. Ray solo una risita y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

─ ¿Qué te parece si hoy nos quedamos todo el día en la cama? – Pregunto el castaño sonriendo pícaramente.

─ Eso suena muy tentador – Murmuro ─ Pero tengo que estudiar para mi examen – Dijo Henry haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

─ Agh – Exclamo el castaño ─ No quiero – Hizo un puchero.

─ Yo tampoco quiero – Dijo Henry sonriendo por lo adorable que se veía su novio – Pero tengo que estudiar, mi examen es mañana – Dijo mientras se separaba de los brazos del castaño y se levantaba de la cama.

─ Está bien – Dijo Ray a regañadientes.

─ Vamos – Dijo Henry sentándose a su lado – Se un lindo novio y ve a prepararme el desayuno. Ray lo miro con fastidio.

─ Estas muy mandón ¿sabías?, mucho más de lo normal.

─ Bueno él bebé me pide comida a cada rato, ¿qué quieres que haga? – Dijo el rubio mientras alzaba los hombros – Ahora anda, yo iré al baño – Se levantó de la cama.

─ Si, si, voy en un minuto – Dijo Ray bostezando mientras tomaba una almohada y se acomodaba mejor en la cama, para luego cerrar sus ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo, cuando escucho un estruendo provenir del baño, rápidamente se levantó alarmado y corrió al baño.

─ ¡HENRY! – Exclamo abriendo la puerta encontrándose al rubio tirando en el piso, sobándose la cabeza ─ ¿¡QUE PASO!? – Pregunto, mientras se inclinaba para ayudarlo a levantarse.

─ M-me resbale – Dijo el rubio tomando la mano del castaño ─ El piso esta algo mojado aun – Dijo quejándose un poco.

─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Él bebé está bien? – Pregunto preocupado colocando su mano con cuidado en el abdomen del rubio.

─ Estamos bien – Dijo Henry sonriendo un poco para calmar al castaño. Ray lo miro y rápidamente lo abrazo.

─ Me asusté mucho – Dijo enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

─ Ya, mi amor – Murmuro el rubio – Ya paso, no fue nada ─ Lo rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio su espalda para hacerlo calmar. Luego el castaño Lo cargo, se levantó con el rubio en brazos y lo saco del baño.

─ Ve al otro baño y entra con cuidado esta vez ¿sí? – Acaricio levemente su mejilla – Yo limpiare este.

─ S-si – Dijo Henry, también algo nervioso, para luego irse al otro baño.

Ray se dispuso a secar el piso y no termino hasta que se aseguró que estuviera realmente seco. Al terminar, guardo las cosas en el cuarto de mantenimiento y fue a la sala, encontrándose con el rubio sentado en el sillón giratorio, recién bañado, tomando el desayuno, mientras miraba las noticias. Se sentó a su lado y dejo un tierno beso en su mejilla.

─ ¿Todo esto es para ti? o ¿yo también puedo comer? – Pregunto mirando la mesa repleta de comida. Henry soltó una risita.

─ También es para ti – Sonrió, tomo un plato y le sirvió tres panqueques, les hecho un poco de mantequilla y jarabe de miel, luego le sirvió un poco de jugo y se los tendió.

─ Gracias mi amor – Dijo Ray sonriendo, Henry le sonrió de vuelta para luego volver a su comida.

* * *

─Muy bien, es hora de estudiar – Dijo colocando todos los libros en la mesa.

─ ¿Cuánto vas a durar estudiando, mi amor?─ Pregunto Ray sentándose a su lado, haciendo pucheros.

─ No lo sé, tengo bastante que leer – Dijo haciendo una mueca mientras abría los libros y su libreta ─ Así que por favor, no me distraigas mucho ¿sí? – Miro a su novio quien seguía con su puchero.

─ Está bien – Murmuro a regañadientes. Henry sonrió y le dejo un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios y luego se dispuso a estudiar.

**2 horas después...**

─ Hen ─ Dijo el castaño dejando un pellizco en el brazo del rubio ─ Hen – Otro ─ Hen-

─ ¿Qué? – Pregunto el rubio mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

─ Vamos a la cama y acurruquémonos un ratito – Dijo tomando al rubio por la cintura para pegarlo más a él. Henry suspiro.

─ Sabes que no puedo, aún estoy estudiando.

─ Y ¿cuándo vas a terminar? – Pregunto el castaño quejándose.

─ En un rato – Le sonrió a su novio.

─ Pero eso dijiste hace horas y todavía estas estudiando – Dijo el castaño haciendo pucheros

─ Miren eso, ya tengo un bebé berrinchudo – Dijo el rubio burlándose de su novio. Este rodó los ojos

─ Anda, vamos a la cama, ¿Siiii? – Empezó a dejar besitos en todo el rostro del rubio.

─ Eres todo un bebé grandote – Dijo el rubio riéndose para luego besarlo – Déjame leer esto último y termino ¿sí? – Dijo luego de separarse del beso. El castaño solo asintió. ─ Muy bien ─ Se alejó un poco del castaño y siguió estudiando, aunque con Ray haciéndole caricias por todos lados y dejando besos en su mejilla cada segundo, no estaba logrando concentrarse.

De repente su teléfono sonó, lo tomo para revisarlo, tenía un mensaje de su madre, había olvidado por completo avisarle que no estaría en casa el fin de semana, suspiro algo cansado.

─ ¿Quién es? – Pregunto el castaño viendo el gesto que su novio había hecho.

─ Es mi mama – Murmuro.

─ Oh y ¿qué dice?─ Pregunto de nuevo.

─ Solo está preguntando como me encuentro, prácticamente me secuestraste aquí sin poder avisarle a mis padres donde me quedaría – Se rió un poco.

─ Oye, le di a tu tonta hermana el trabajo de decirle a tus padres que ibas a quedarte con Jasper el fin de semana – Dijo el castaño con fastidio. Jasper era la coartada que siempre usaban cuando Henry no iba a dormir a casa, y como ambos estudiaban la misma carrera era muy fácil poner de excusa que se quedaba en su casa para estudiar y así sus padres no sospechaban nada. 

─ Ustedes dos tienen que empezar a llevarse bien – Dijo después de responderle el mensaje a su mama y dejar el teléfono en la mesa.

─ ¿Por qué? – Pregunto haciendo una mueca.

─ Porque vamos a tener un bebé... seremos una familia ahora – Dijo, para luego bajar la mirada. Ray lo miro algo preocupado, sabía que era un tema que debían hablar tarde o temprano.

─ ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – Murmuro el castaño suavemente, acariciando su espalda. Henry alzo la mirada, sabia a lo que se refería.

─ Yo – Suspiro ─ Aun no sé cómo decirle esto a mis padres – Dijo jugando con sus manos.

─ Oye – Lo rodeo por los hombros pegándolo más a el ─ No vas a estar solo, haremos esto juntos, ¿sí?, y será cuando tú quieras, cuando estés listo – Le sonrió. Henry solo asintió y se acurruco en el pecho del castaño. ─ Ya verás que todo va a estar bien mi amor – Murmuro dejando un pequeño beso en su frente. Henry esperaba que así fuera.

─ Quizás deba descansar un poco del estudio y acurrucarme un rato contigo – Dijo. Ray sonrió ampliamente y lo cargo para caminar hacia su habitación.

* * *

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en la cama acurrucados mientras veían películas, luego Henry volvió a estudiar, decidiendo traer los libros al cuarto para estudiar en la cama y esta vez el castaño se ofreció a "ayudar."

─ Y ¿qué es esto? – Señalo una parte del libro donde se mostraba un dibujo. Henry que se encontraba sentado entre las piernas del castaño, miro el dibujo que este le señalaba. 

─ Eso es un plano de arquitectura, donde se muestran todos los detalles y elementos que tendrá una determinada obra – Explico con una sonrisa.

─ Wow, mi niño es muy inteligente – Dijo el castaño para luego besar su mejilla, haciendo que Henry se sonrojara un poco.

Continuo estudiando hasta que estuvo cansado, se levantó de la cama y guardo los libros, luego junto con Ray fueron al baño a cepillarse los dientes para irse a dormir.

Antes de entrar al baño, el castaño lo alzo de nuevo y con cuidado entro.

─ Ray, no tienes que hacer esto – Dijo Henry quejándose.

─ No quiero que vuelvas a resbalarte – Dijo dejándolo en el piso. ─ Debo poner anti resbalante en el piso, quizás una alfombra – Hablo pensativo – Y re-modelar la cueva para evitar accidentes y que algo te pase – Murmuro más para sí mismo.

─ Mejor ya ponme en una burbuja y así nada podrá pasarme – Dijo Henry bromeando un poco.

─ Esa es una buena idea – Dijo Ray. El rubio lo miro incrédulo.

─ Ray, sé que quieres cuidarme – Dijo luego de cepillar sus dientes – Pero no soy un bebé.

─ Lo sé, pero vas a tener uno ─ Dijo el castaño tomándolo por la cintura – Y lo de hoy me asusto mucho.

─ A mí también me asusto, mi amor – Lo rodeo por el cuello ─ Pero no volverá a pasar ¿sí?

─ Eso no lo sabes Hen – Murmuro el castaño.

─ Lo sé, pero sobreprotegiéndome no evitaras que pase – Dijo.

─ Si lo hará –Sentencio. Henry suspiro, cuando a su novio se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy difícil hacer que lo dejara.

─ Bien mi amor, haz lo que quieras – Dijo dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

─ Igual este lugar tiene que ser re-modelado tarde o temprano, no podemos tener un bebe aquí con todas estas cosas peligrosas por todos lados.

─ En eso tienes razón – Dijo Henry – Pero aún falta un par de meses para eso, ahora solo quiero dormir – Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. Ray asintió y luego de dejarle un tierno beso, lo cargo de nuevo para salir del baño y caminar a la habitación.

─ Tendré que acostumbrarme a que me estés cargando todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? – Dijo Henry

─ Bebé, solo disfrútalo, porque cuando tengas la barriguita tan grande y ya no pueda hacerlo, estarás llorando – Dijo sonriendo un poco. Henry se sonrojo un poco y enterró su rostro en el cuello del castaño, dejándose llevar por este.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron y se prepararon para iniciar el día. Ya listos, tomaron el desayuno. Luego Henry fue a la habitación a guardar los libros en su mochila, al tener todo listo se la coloco en los hombro y salió de la habitación, camino a la sala donde Ray lo esperaba en las puertas del elevador para llevarlo a la universidad, pero antes de poder llegar con el castaño, una nausea llego, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió al baño, tirando la mochila en el pasillo. Ray también corrió para seguirlo, al llegar al baño se encontró al rubio en la misma posición de siempre, expulsando toda la comida.

─ Bebé, no me gusta verte así – Dijo el castaño, inclinándose a su lado, acariciando su espalda como ya era costumbre.

─ D-descuida – Dijo el rubio en medio de las arcadas ─ Es normal que este vomitando todo lo que como – Termino de vomitar y con ayuda del castaño se levantó del piso, luego fue al lavamanos para limpiarse la boca.

─ Lo sé, pero me gustaría que no los tuvieras – Dijo con preocupación en su voz, el rubio siempre se veía débil luego de vomitar y eso no le gustaba.

─ Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando tienes sexo sin protección. – Dijo para luego cepillar sus dientes.

─ Bueno, yo recuerdo que cierto jovencito, estaba muy impaciente y no podía esperar ni un segundo y me dijo que solo lo hiciera – Dijo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Claro y tú solo obedeciste y lo hiciste – Dijo Henry rodeando al castaño por el cuello luego de terminar de cepillarse. Ambos se rieron y se dieron un pequeño beso, el cual Ray intensifico. ─ Ray – Dijo el rubio en medio del beso ─ Voy a llegar tarde ─ El castaño hizo un pequeño puchero pero obedeció, dejando los labios del rubio, lo tomo de la mano, y salieron del baño, Henry tomo su mochila del suelo para luego subir al elevador.

Salieron de la tienda, hacia el auto del castaño, ambos subieron y en un cómodo silencio, Ray lo llevo a la universidad. Unos minutos después, llegaron

─ Muy bien, aquí estamos – Dijo el castaño, luego de estacionarse.

─ Si ─ Dijo el rubio, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

─ Henry – Lo llamo,

─ ¿Si?.

─ Se que las clases son importante para ti, pero si te sientes mal, con algún mareo o vómito, pides un permiso y me llamas para venir a buscarte, ¿está bien? ─ Henry lo miro con cierta ternura

─ Estaré bien Ray, se cuidarme – Le sonrió.

─ Lo sé, pero recuerda que ahora no solo es a ti a quien debes cuidar – Dijo tocando levemente su abdomen. Henry se acercó hasta el

─ Estaremos bien – Dijo dejando un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

─ Hablo enserio, Hen─ No pudo terminar de hablar pues Henry lo beso para hacerlo callar.

─ Nos vemos al rato, te amo – Dijo Henry después de separarse el beso. Bajo del auto y camino hacia la universidad, Ray se quedó viéndolo hasta que entrara y luego de verlo desaparecer por la puerta, enciendo el auto y se fue del lugar


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Luego de dejar a Henry, volvió a la capicueva, y como no tenía nada que hacer fue a su habitación para acomodarla un poco, arreglo la cama, tomo algunos libros que Henry había dejado, y los coloco en la pequeña mesita de centro que tenía junto al pequeño sillón, antes de dejar los libros noto unos folletos en la mesa, los tomo y comenzó a leerlos, eran folletos sobre el embarazo, con algunos tips y consejos, información sobre todo el proceso.

 _Interesante,_ pensó el castaño. Dejo los libros en la mesita y tomo los folletos, salió de la habitación, fue por algo de comida, y luego se sentó en el sillón giratorio, iba a leerse todos esos folletos.

─ Aaaw, mírate ya eres todo un papa – Dijo una voz de mujer. El castaño alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la hermana de su novio. Rodo los ojos al verla.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto volviendo su vista al folleto.

─ Eeeh, trabajo aquí – Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia los monitores. Ray rodó los ojos de nuevo.

Desde que Charlotte los abandono para irse a estudiar en otra ciudad, se había quedado sin alguien que lo ayudara con la cueva, y ni loco dejaría a Jasper encargarse de eso, así que a su lindo novio se le ocurrió la gran idea de contratar a su hermana para que esta suplantara a Charlotte, el castaño no estaba convencido de eso, pero luego de un poco de manipulación por parte de su novio, termino contratando a Piper, y ahora esta venía a trabajar luego de la escuela y él tenía que aguantarla. Suspiro algo frustrado y continuo con su lectura.

─ ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo el pequeño científico desde los tubos ─ ¡Llegue! – Bajo los tres escalones con una maleta en mano.

─ ¿Te habías ido? – Pregunto la rubia mirándolo extrañada.

─ Si – Dijo Showz – Me fui por una semana a visitar a mi madre, ¿nadie lo noto? – Dijo mirando tanto al castaño como a la rubia.

─ Mmmmm – Dijo la rubia sin saber que decir. 

─ Espera – Dijo Showz mirando al castaño, quien ni se había percatado de su presencia ─ ¿Ray está leyendo algo… por su cuenta y sin quejarse? – Pregunto para luego mirar a la rubia.

─ Si – Dijo la rubia riéndose un poco ─ ¿No sabes aun la noticia? – Pregunto.

─ ¿Cual noticia? – Respondió con otra pregunta.

─ Ray, ¿aún no le has dicho a Showz? – Pregunto la rubia, alzando un poco la voz para que el castaño le prestara atención.

─ ¿Qué? – El castaño alzo la mirada ─ ¿Showz, dónde estabas? – Pregunto mirando al científico, este solo lo miro con fastidio.

─ Ray, dile la noticia – Dijo la rubia algo emocionada desde su asiento.

─ Oh si, si – Dijo contagiándose de la misma emoción, dejo el folleto en la mesa y se levantó. ─ Showz – Lo llamo, este los miraba a ambos sin entender- ─ Henry y yo vamos a tener un bebé – Dijo chillando un poquito de la emoción.

─ ¿Queeee? ─ Dijo el científico, abriendo los ojos totalmente asombrado

─ Siii – Exclamo el castaño feliz – Pronto tendremos un mini Ray corriendo por todos lados – Sonrió ampliamente.

─ Aaaaaw ─ Showz junto las manos, enternecido ─ Felicidades, Ray – Le dio un pequeño abrazo. Luego se pusieron a charlar un rato sobre él bebé, para después volver cada quien a su respectivo trabajo.

* * *

Por fin había terminado su última clase, recogió sus cosas y las guardo en su mochila, se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, quería irse rápido para llegar a la cueva y estar con su novio.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando se encontró con Jasper sentado en una de las bancas que se encontraban fuera del pasillo, se extrañó de verlo todavía aquí, tenían horarios de clase diferentes y el de rulos solía salir más temprano. Lentamente se acercó a su amigo.

─ Jasper – Lo llamo, este levanto la mirada de su teléfono para ver a su amigo. ─ ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto.

─ Te espero – Dijo Jasper, mientras se levantaba.─ Tengo la orden de llevarte.

─ Que… Ray – Dijo con cierto fastidio.

─ Si – Dijo Jasper ─ Ray me dijo, bueno, me amenazo, diciendo que debo cuidarte mientras estemos en la universidad y de llevarte luego a la capicueva, por nada del mundo debo dejarte solo, o si no me arrancara la cabeza.- Dijo citando el mensaje que el mayor le había dejado hace un par de horas. El rubio rodó los ojos.

─ No soy un niño, no necesito que me estén cuidando todo el tiempo – Dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar.

─ Bueno Hen, entiéndelo, estas esperando un bebé ─ Dijo el de rulos caminando a su lado.

─ Lo entiendo pero, me gusta ser independiente – Dijo con cierta molestia en su voz – Lamento que te amenazara, le reclamare por eso luego.

─ Oh no, descuida Hen – Dijo el de rulos – No tengo problema en llevarte y estar pendiente de ti – Le sonrió, también, no quería que Ray le arrancara la cabeza. Henry también le sonrió y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad, para luego subirse al auto de Jasper. 

─ Henry ya que dices que te gusta ser independiente – Dijo el de rulos mientras conducía ─ ¿por qué aun no aprendes a manejar? –Pregunto. El rubio hizo una mueca.

─ Es que me da flojera – Dijo recostándose en el asiento del copiloto. Jasper soltó una risita.

─ Y también que tu novio te consiente tanto que te lleva a todos lados – Se burló el de rulos. Henry se sonrojo un poco.

─ Aprenderé a conducir pronto, lo prometo – Dijo ─ Tendré un bebe y creo que sería bueno saber manejar, por si ocurre alguna emergencia y Ray no está cerca.

─ Aaaaw, mírate ya hablas como todo un padre responsable – Dijo pellizcando la mejilla izquierda del rubio. Este solo rodó los ojos divertido.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a la tienda, Jasper se estaciono y ambos bajaron del auto, entraron a la tienda y fueron directo el elevador para bajar la cueva. Al abrirse las puertas, Jasper fue el primero en salir.

─ ¡Llegamos! – Anuncio – ¡Y traje a Henry sano y salvo, como prometí! ─ Tomo al rubio por los hombros para que todos lo vieran. Ray se levantó del sillón y se acercó hacia su novio.

─ Muy bien, Jasper – Dijo, este solo asintió y fue a sentarse ─ Hola precioso – Lo tomo por la cintura para luego dejarle un beso en sus labios.

─ Hola guapo ─ Murmuro el rubio, rodeándolo por el cuello, para luego volver a besarse, esta vez de forma más apasionada.

─ ¡Búsquense un cuarto! ─ Exclamo la rubia desde el sillón giratorio, viendo como la pareja se comía a besos, ignorando a los presentes.

─ Algún día, simplemente tendrán sexo en frente de nosotros sin importarles que estemos viendo – Murmuro el de rulos mientras se comía una papita.

─ Dios mío, si – Dijo la rubia totalmente asqueada.

─ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ─ Pregunto el castaño, luego de cortar el beso por falta de aire.

─ Estuvo bien – Dijo el rubio, todavía con sus labios cerca de los del castaño.

─ ¿Él bebe se portó bien? – Dijo, colocando su mano levemente en el plano abdomen del rubio. Henry soltó una pequeña risita.

─ Si, se portó muy bien – Sonrió un poco.

─ Y jasper, ¿te cuido bien? – Pregunto el castaño.

─ ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! – Exclamo el de rulos desde el sillón. Ray lo miro con cierto fastidio.

─ No necesito un guardaespaldas, Raymond – Dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Por supuesto que sí, alguien debe cuidarte mientras yo no estoy, y aunque Jasper no es la mejor opción para eso, es el único que está cerca ─ Dijo el castaño.

─ ¡Oye! – Exclamo el de rulos, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

─ Ya hablamos de esto Ray, no soy un bebé y no necesito que me andes protegiendo, y tampoco que amenaces a mi amigo – Le reclamo. Ray se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jasper.

─ Fuiste de chismoso a decirle – Gruño un poco hacia el de rulos, este se ocultó detrás de Piper.

─ Ray – Lo llamo, el castaño se dio la vuelta para ver a su novio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

─ Hen ─ Lo tomo por las mejillas – Esto no está a discusión, Jasper se encargara de cuidarte en la universidad, de traerte aquí después y si es posible te pasara buscando en las mañanas a tu casa, no quiero que estés solo en ningún momento ni muchos menos que andes tomando el transporte público, ¿me entiendes? – Dijo el castaño.

Henry suspiro algo cansado, sabía que Ray hacia esto con la mejor intensión, porque se preocupaba por él y por él bebé, pero él no era ningún invalido, podía moverse solo y cuidarse el mismo, su novio estaba exagerando un poco.

─ Está bien – Dijo resignado luego de unos segundos en silencio, lo mejor era complacerlo para que no estuviera de gruñón después.

─ Gracias – Dijo el castaño, para luego dejarle un tierno beso en su frente.

─ Hey – Saludo Showz saliendo desde la puerta secreta.

─ Hola Showz – Dijo el rubio, acercándose para saludar al científico ─ ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – Pregunto.

─ Esperen, ¿Showz se había ido de viaje? – Murmuro el de rulos, confundido.

─ Si – Dijo el científico con fastidio – Y parece que Henry fue el único en darse cuenta – Rodó los ojos, para luego mirar al rubio ─ El viaje estuvo bien, pero no tanto como la noticia que me dieron al llegar ─ Henry sonrió ampliamente – Felicidades por el pequeño.

─ Gracias Shwoz – Dijo para luego darle un abrazo.

─ Oigan deberíamos hacer una fiesta – Dijo Jasper, levantándose del sillón.

─ ¿Una fiesta? ─ Henry lo miro extrañado ─ ¿no es muy temprano para hacerle fiesta al bebe? – Pregunto.

─ No, no será un BabyShower – Dijo el de rulos – Sera como una fiesta para celebrar.

─ Mmm no lo sé – Dijo el rubio.

─ Vamos Henry no seas aguafiestas – Dijo Ray – Sera divertido.

─ Si – Dijo Jasper, animado ─ Pondremos música, traeremos comida y -

─ Espera, ¿dijiste comida? – Pregunto Henry interrumpiendo a su amigo.

─ Si, comida – Respondió Jasper sonriendo.

─ Como, ¿un pastel de chocolate? – Pregunto el rubio.

─ Si, creo que podremos hacer un paste – Dijo Jasper mirando a los demás quienes asintieron.

─ Y ¿donas de chocolate? – Pregunto – Y ¿pizza?, y ¿Hamburguesas? y ¿galletas?, quiero galletas – Dijo el rubio emocionado, todo se rieron ante eso – Y helado, ¿podemos tener helado? – Pregunto, esta vez mirando a su novio, mientras se acercaba a el.

─ Claro que si bebé – Dijo sonriendo, tomándolo por la cintura.

─ Y ¿también podemos tener lasaña? – Pregunto con sus ojitos brillando.

─ Tendrás toda la comida que quieras mi amor – Dijo soltando una risita, para luego dejar un beso en su mejilla. Henry chillo de la emoción.

─ Entonces, ¿haremos la fiesta? – Pregunto el de rulos.

─ Si, me convenciste con la comida – Dijo Henry, haciendo que todos rieran.

─ Muy bien, entonces la haremos el sábado, para que Charlotte también este – Dijo Jasper.

─ Y ustedes chicos no tienen que encargarse de nada, Jasper y yo organizaremos todo – Dijo Piper

─ Gracias chicos – Dijo Henry sonriente, luego fue al auto- snacks para pedir una ración de nachos para él solo, luego fue a sentarse en la mesa empezando a devorar sus nachos.

─ ¿Los antojos? – Murmuro Showz a Ray, ambos viendo como Henry devoraba su comida y peleaba con Jasper cuando este intentaba tomar un poco.

─ Si – Suspiro Ray, sabiendo que en un rato estaría en el baño acompañando a su novio mientras este vomitaba.

─ Mmm Shwoz, ¿puedes hacer de tu Showzsamole? – Pregunto el rubio con la boca llena ─ Se me antojo un poco.

─ Aaam si claro, podría prepararte algo – Dijo el científico.

─ Gracias Showz, eres el mejor – Dijo Henry sonriente. El científico le devolvió la sonrisa y se encamino hacia la cocina para preparar su Showzsamole.

─ Henry, por favor, traga la comida antes de hablar, te ahogaras – Se acercó a su novio, tomo una servilleta y le limpio la boca.

─ Tengo que hacer pipí – Dijo el rubio luego de que Ray le limpiara la boca ─ Ya vuelvo, cuida mis nachos por favor – Se levantó del sillón y fue al baño. Ray suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

─ Mejor asegúrense de traer toda esa comida el sábado, o estarán en serios problemas – Dijo Ray burlándose un poco, pero a la vez en modo serio. Tanto Piper y Jasper se rieron por eso.

Henry volvió de orinar para seguir comiéndose sus nachos, luego Showz apareció con su tazón especial de Showsamole para felicidad de Henry, quien gustoso lo tomo y empezó a untarlo con sus nachos.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cueva, simplemente relajándose en el sillón, casi no había crimen que combatir, para alegría de Henry, quien luego de comerse sus nachos se acurruco en los brazos de su novio y lo besaba a cada minuto sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran presentes.

─ Quédate esta noche – Dijo el castaño mientras le hacía puchero al rubio. Ya era hora de irse y Ray no quería dejarlo ir.

─ Ray, ya me quede el fin de semana – Dijo el rubio.

─ ¿Y si lo pido cariñosamente? – Tomo a su novio de la cintura, pegándolo hacia él. Henry sonrió pícaramente.

─ ¿Si?, muéstrame – Se mordió el labio, mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ray tomo sus labios en un beso apasionado, mientras se movía para pegarlo contra las puertas del elevador, luego tomo las piernas del rubio y la enrollo en su cadera, pegándose más a este, haciendo que Henry soltara un pequeño gemido entre besos.

─ Wow, wow, ¡público presente, público presente! – Exclamo Piper horrorizada tapándose la cara.

─ Te lo dije, lo van a hacer enfrente de nosotros ─ Bufo Jasper también tapándose la cara – Apuesto a que ya lo ha hecho en cada rincón de la capicueva.

─ No tienen ni idea – Murmuro Ray cortando un poco el beso ─ Y más en el sillón – Sonrió pícaramente.

─ Ray ─ dijo el rubio sonrojado – Van a escucharte – Soltó una risita de complicidad, para luego besarle de nuevo.

─ Por desgracia los escuchamos – Dijo Jasper algo asqueado.

─ ¿Al menos limpian el sillón luego de hacer sus cochinadas? – Pregunto la rubia, pero no recibió una respuesta ─ Si, no volveré a sentarme aquí nunca más – Se levantó del sillón para ir al baño a lavarse las manos.

─ Entonces – Dijo el castaño, luego de separarse del beso ─ ¿Vas a quedarte? – Acaricio levemente la cintura del rubio por debajo de su camisa.

─ Sabes que me encantaría – Murmuro el rubio – Pero tengo que ir a casa, he pasado mucho tiempo afuera, mama va a empezar a hacer preguntas. ─ El castaño soltó un bufido.

─ Bien, pero al menos déjame llevarte.

─ Está bien.

─ Henry – Dijo su hermana volviendo del baño –Si ya terminaste la escena de sexo con tu novio, es hora de irnos – Tomo su mochila.

─ Yo voy a llevarlos quería cuñada – Dijo Ray, apretando el botón del elevador.

─ ¿¡Por queeeeee!? – Exclamo la rubia frustrada. Henry soltó una pequeña risita mientras tomaba su mochila.

─ Nos vemos chicos – Dijo despidiéndose de Showz y Jasper.

─ Adiós – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos rubios y el castaño entraron al elevador, para subir a basura y más, salieron de este y subieron al auto del castaño, Henry en el asiento de copiloto y Piper en los asientos de atrás.

Unos minutos después, ya estaba enfrente de su casa, Ray se estaciono y apago el auto.

─ Muy bien, llegamos – Dijo mirando a su novio, este solo asintió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

─ Si y yo me bajare antes de que empiecen otra exhibición de su amor – Dijo Piper saliendo del auto rápidamente. La pareja se rió ante esto.

─ Voy a extrañarte mucho – Dijo el castaño haciendo puchero.

─ Ray, que dramático eres – Se rió el rubio.

─ Pero es la verdad – Dijo ─ Dime, ¿a quién abrazare en la noche? – Hizo un puchero. Henry lo tomo por las mejillas para darle un tierno beso. 

─ Usa una almohada y finge que soy yo – Dijo el rubio riendo.

─ No ─ Seguía con su puchero – Yo quiero pasar la noche contigo – Dijo. Henry rodó los ojos, Ray definitivamente era un bebe grandote.

─ Ray, no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo contigo, mi mama ya cree que Jasper y yo tenemos algo de tanto que me “quedo en su casa” ─ Dijo, haciendo comillas al final.

─ Que asco – Dijo el castaño haciendo una mueca, recibiendo luego un golpe en el hombro por parte de su novio ─ ¡Oye! ─ Exclamo, sobándose la parte golpeada.

─ Respeta a mi amigo ─ Le reclamo. Ray rodó los ojos – Tengo que irme ahora – Dijo el rubio.

─ Espera – Lo detuvo antes de que se bajara.

─ Que ─ No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando vio al castaño levantar un poco su camisa dejando su abdomen a la vista, luego este se inclinó y dejo un pequeño beso.

─ También voy a extrañarte a ti – Murmuro hablándole al plano abdomen ─ Se un buen bebé y no molestes mucho a tu papi ¿está bien? – Dijo, para luego dejar otro besito. Henry solo lo miraba de forma tierna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Acomodo de nuevo la camisa de su novio y se acercó a este para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios, el cual se profundizo a los segundos.

─ Mmmm Ray – Dijo el rubio entre besos ─ R-ray – Rompió el beso – Tengo que irme-Murmuro. Ray hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

─ Descansa – Dijo el castaño, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

─ Tú igual – Le dejo un pequeño beso y luego bajo del auto. Ray espero unos segundos para luego irse. Henry entro a su casa, dejando su mochila en el pequeño sillón.

─ Hola mama ─ Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para saludar a su madre quien hacia la cena.

─ Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana con Jasper? – Pregunto. Henry casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

─ B-bien – Tosió un poco, mientras se sentaba en el mesón.

─ Me alegro – Le sonrió ─ ¿quieres ayudarme con la cena? – Pregunto. Los ojos de Henry se iluminaron.

─ Si – Dijo emocionado ─ ¿que estas preparando? ─ Rápidamente se acercó a su madre, haciendo agua la boca al ver comida, de repente tenía mucha hambre.

Ayudo a su madre con la cena y luego con Piper se sentaron a comer. Henry se sirvió una gran cantidad de comida, más de la normal y en minutos la devoro completa.

─ Cariño, come más despacio – Dijo su madre viendo sorprendida a su hijo.

─ P-perdón – Dijo el rubio, comiendo un poco más lento ─ ¿Me sirves un poco más? – Pregunto tendiéndole su plato vació a su madre. Esta lo miro asombrada.

─ ¿Estás seguro que quieres más? – Pregunto, el rubio solo asintió tímidamente.

─ Henry parece que está comiendo por dos personas, ¿no crees mama? – Dijo Piper evitando soltar una carcajada, el rubio la miro con el semblante serio, luego miro a su madre.

─ E-es que, n-no almorcé en la universidad ─ Dijo. Su madre lo miro no muy convencida pero de igual forma le sirvió un poco más. Henry del mismo modo que antes, devoro toda la comida, y esta vez sí se sintió lo suficientemente lleno.

* * *

Luego de terminar la cena, ayudo a su madre con los platos sucios y después fue a su habitación, tomo su toalla, y fue al baño para darse una ducha. Unos minutos después volvió a su habitación con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, camino a su armario para buscar su pijama, se vistió y luego tomo otra toalla para secar su cabello.

─ ¡HENRY! – Grito su hermana entrando a su habitación sin permiso, con su laptop en mano.

─ ¡PIPER! – Exclamo Henry ─ ¡No puedes entrar así a mi cuarto, toca primero! – La miro con el ceño fruncido. Esta solo rodó los ojos y se sentó en su cama.

─ Tenemos que hablar ─ Dijo la rubia totalmente emocionada, mientras abría su laptop y empezaba a escribir. Henry suspiro algo cansado.

─ ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunto mientras tomaba la ropa limpia para guardarla en su armario.

─ Pues del bebe dah – Dijo la rubia sonando obvia – Y ya que soy la presidenta de los Manfans, necesito saber, si Kid Danger y Capitán Man van a anunciar que tendrán un bebe y de paso hacer pública su relación – Dijo mientras seguía tecleando en su laptop. Henry detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su hermana incrédulo.

─ ¿Estás loca? – Pregunto – Claro que no le diré al mundo que tendré un bebe, ¿sabes cuantos villanos podrían aprovecharse si se enteran que Kid Danger ahora tiene un hijo? – Dijo algo alarmado – Y tampoco haremos pública nuestra relación... Ray y Henry son los que están juntos, Capitán Man y Kid Danger no.

─ Ay por favorrr – Chillo su hermana.

─ No, Piper ─ Dijo Henry con el semblante serio – Puede que tú y tu club de fans les guste la idea de que estamos saliendo, y de verdad aprecio todos los fanarts, y los fanfics y todas esas cosas que hacen y que no sé de dónde sacan.... tienen una imaginación muy activa ustedes – Murmuro – Pero sé que no todos van a reaccionar de la misma forma, y no van a aceptar el hecho de que Capitán Man, un hombre adulto, este en una relación amorosa con su compañero Kid Danger, un niño.

─ Henry pero ya no eres un niño – Dijo su hermana haciendo un puchero.

─ Bueno, lo fui alguna vez, y sé que a los ojos de todos todavía sigo siendo ese pequeño de 13 años y – Se detuvo – No quiero que llamen a Ray – Se detuvo de nuevo, odiaba esa palabra – Sé que todos van a irse encima de Ray por estar en una relación con un menor, y yo no quiero eso, no quiero que la gente deje de admirarlo y respetarlo – Dijo en voz baja – Además... ya no soy más Kid Danger así que... – Se dio la vuelta para continuar guardando su ropa.

─ ¿¡YA NO ERES KID DANGER!? ─ Grito su hermana, parándose en la cama. Henry la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

─ Dios mío Piper, grítalo más fuerte, que no te escuche – Dijo su hermano sarcásticamente, la rubia solo rodó los ojos.

─ ¿Por qué ya no eres más Kid Danger? – Pregunto con la voz más baja.

─ Bueno, Ray no quiere que me ponga en peligro, ahora que estoy embarazado es muy riesgoso – Dijo recordando lo que había sucedido días atrás ─ Y después vendrá él bebé así que supongo que Kid Danger no volverá nunca más – Bajo la mirada algo triste.

─ Entonces... ¿¡esta es mi oportunidad para quitarte el puesto!? – Exclamo la rubia algo emocionada, mientras empezaba a saltar en la cama. Henry soltó una risita, rodando los ojos divertido.

─ Puedes intentarlo, pero no creo que Ray te quiera – Continuo riéndose mientras terminaba de guardar su ropa.

─ Ya que no serás Kid Danger nunca más y no quieres anunciar lo del bebé – Dijo su hermana luego de unos segundos en silencio – Tendrán que inventar una buena excusa para cuando la gente pregunte por ti... ¿le dirán al Vicealcalde? – Pregunto. Henry cerró su armario y fue a sentarse en las pequeñas escaleras que daban hacia su ventana, no había pensado en eso.

─ Supongo que debemos hacerlo – Murmuro – No he hablado de eso con Ray – Suspiro. ¿Por qué sentía que todo era tan complicado?

─ Hey Henry – Dijo su hermana bajándose de la cama para acercarse – Todo va a estar bien – Le sonrió.

─ Eso espero – Murmuro – Y aun no le digo nada a nuestros padres – Se tapo la cara con sus manos algo cansado.

─ Eso es lo de menos Henry – Dijo Piper – Mama va a estar feliz con la noticia, ya verás – Le animo un poco. Henry la miro, de verdad quería sentirse así de positivo como ella.

─ No me preocupa que mama sepa que voy a tener un bebé – Dijo en voz baja – Me preocupa más cuando se entere quien es el padre – Suspiro.

─ Oh vamos Henry – Dijo Piper – Tu y Ray son perfectos, en serio, no hay amor más bonito como el de ustedes, son la mejor pareja del mundo y la más linda – Henry no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco – Y estoy segura que mama lo aceptara y todos seremos felices – Sonrió ampliamente – Y si no lo hace, pues ¿qué importa?, ya tienes 20 años hermanito, puedes decidir qué quieres hacer con tu vida.

Henry sonrió un poco, quizás su hermana tenía razón y todo saldría bien al final, de verdad esperaba que así fuera. Se quedó hablando un rato más con su hermana, hasta la hora de dormir, luego reviso sus cuadernos para verificar si tenía algo pendiente que hacer, al no ser así, guardo sus cosas y se preparó para dormir, no sin antes hablar con su lindo novio, quien no dejaba de ser meloso incluso por mensaje.

Hablo un rato más con el castaño para luego irse a dormir... lo cual solo duro 2 horas.

Ya se encontraba en el baño vomitando toda la comida de hace unas horas, pudo ver un poco del Showzsamole y los resto de la cena, vomito todo hasta que no le quedo nada más que vomitar, con cuidado bajo el inodoro y luego se recargo en la pared, cerro sus ojos mientras llevaba su mano hacia su abdomen. Se quejó un poco, ya se estaba cansando de esto.

─ Oye pequeño… o pequeña. ─ Se detuvo – Debo buscarte un apodo ─ Murmuro en voz baja mientras acaricia su estómago – De verdad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, pero no puedo seguir vomitando todo lo que como, tenemos que encontrar un balance, ¿está bien? – miro a su estómago. _Genial ya me volví loco,_ pensó.

─ ¿Henry? – Escucho la voz de su madre desde afuera, miro la puerta algo asustado, e intento levantarse pero un mareo llego – Henry, ¿estás bien? – Su madre entro al baño para encontrarse a su hijo sentado en el piso – Cariño, ¿qué haces en el piso? – Rápidamente se acercó a este.

─ A-aam yo, yo estaba – Balbuceo un poco sin saber que decir.

─ ¿Te duele el estómago? – Pregunto su madre, viendo que su hijo apretaba su estómago levemente, luego miro hacia el inodoro – Henry, ¿vomitaste? – Pregunto, esta vez tomándolo de las mejillas para examinarlo.

─ S-solo un poco – Murmuro – Es que ya sabes comí demasiado – Soltó una risita nerviosa. Su madre algo preocupada, lo ayudo a levantarse del piso, y con cuidado lo llevo a su habitación. Al llegar, lo acostó en la cama y lo arropo, luego se sentó. 

─ Estas algo pálido Henry, ¿seguro que estas bien? – Pregunto su madre, mientras lo arropaba más ─ Quizás debamos ir al hospital ─ Murmuro.

─ E-estoy bien mama – Dijo algo nervioso – No es necesario ir al hospital, y ya es muy tarde, debe estar cerrado.

─ Henry, un hospital trabaja 24 horas – Dijo su madre. El rubio se sonrojo un poco al haber dicho una tontería ─ ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?, ¿Un te?, ¿Una pastilla para el dolor?... ¿Aun te duele el estómago? – Pregunto su madre, Henry se sentía algo mareado con todo esto. ─ Te siento algo frió – Dijo su madre tocando su frente y cuello – Déjame buscarte algo más cálido para que te arropes – Se levantó de la cama, ignorando las protesta de su hijo y fue a su armario para buscar un suéter. – Encontré este, es algo grande… ¿De quién es? – Pregunto su madre, volviendo a sentarse. Henry abrió los ojos algo asustado mirando el suéter azul que su madre sostenía en su mano, el cual era de Ray. Trago saliva algo nervioso.

─ J-jasper – Dijo aunque sonó más a pregunta. Le debía tanto a Jasper por ser tan buen amigo, definitivamente seria el padrino de su bebé.

Su madre solo asintió – Póntelo cariño, estas temblando de frió – Dijo mientras le tendía el suéter, temblaba pero de lo nervioso que estaba, lentamente lo tomo y se lo puso, sintiendo el aroma de la loción que Ray solía usar, eso lo calmo un poco y se acurruco más en este mientras se acomodaba en su cama. ─ ¿Mejor? – Pregunto su madre, Henry solo asintió – Bien… ¿De verdad no quieres que te traiga algo?, ¿Un vaso de agua quizás? – Dijo, Henry simplemente negó.

─ Pero... ¿p-podrías quedarte un rato conmigo? – Pregunto en voz baja.

─ Claro que si cariño – Le sonrió, y luego se acostó a su lado.

─ Mama – Dijo, luego de un rato de estar en silencio.

─ ¿Si? – Dijo su madre.

─ ¿Cómo era – Se detuvo ─ Como era yo cuando bebé? – Pregunto lentamente.

Su madre lo miro – Bueno... eras un bebe tranquilo, casi no llorabas, te portabas muy bien – Henry sonrió – Solías dormir toda la noche, para mi alegría – rió un poco

─ ¿E-es difícil tener un bebé? – Pregunto, ahora interesado por saber más.

─ ¿Te refieres a durante o después? ─ Pregunto su madre.

─ Ambos – Murmuro el rubio.

─ Bueno ─ Soltó un suspiro – El embarazo es toda una experiencia, desde los antojos, los cambios de humor – Se rió – Las hormonas te vuelven un desastre, un minuto estas feliz y al segundo estas llorando desconsoladamente.... es todo un sube y baja de emociones, las cuales tu padre tuvo que soportar, pobre de él, pero lo hizo muy bien – Sonrió, Henry sonrió de vuelta. _Pobre de Ray_ , pensó. ─ Luego de todo eso, viene él bebé – Continuo hablando – Es todo un desafió, al principio tienes que aprender muchas cosas y acostúmbrate a otras, como dormir a diferentes horas, levantarte a la 3 de la mañana porque él bebé se despierta llorando, tienes que dejar muchas cosas porque ahora ese bebé es todo tu centro de atención – Miro a su hijo, quien la observaba atentamente – Es todo un proceso… y es por eso que siempre debes usar protección ¿entendido jovencito? – Lo señalo, tocando su nariz. Henry solo soltó una pequeña risita. _Muy tarde para eso mama,_ pensó. – Pero sabes, a pesar de todo eso, al final del día, es hermoso mirar a ese pequeño bebé en tus brazos, ver como se queda dormido en estos, como su manita se enrolla en tu dedo, y como te ama incondicionalmente, eres todo para ese bebé – Sonrió – Y luego lo vas viendo crecer hasta que se convierte en un chico guapo – Dijo su madre pellizcando su mejilla, Henry se sonrojo un poco, sintiendo los ojos humedecerse, no podía esperar para experimentar eso con su bebé. ─ Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de irme – Dijo su madre mientras se levantaba.

─ Mama, espera – Dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama, haciendo que su madre se detuviera.

─ Si, ¿qué pasa? – Pregunto, sentándose de nuevo.

─ Yo… quiero preguntarte algo – Dijo, esta solo asintió – Bien – Suspiro – Si yo hiciera algo, que puede que no te guste... ¿aun seguirías amándome después? – Pregunto.

─ Cariño, ¿qué pregunta es esa? – Dijo su madre algo sorprendida mientras tomaba su mano.

─ Mama, solo responde – Dijo sintiendo su voz algo entrecortada.

─ Henry, ¿hiciste algo malo? ─ Pregunto su madre, con clara preocupación en su voz. Henry negó, solo se enamoró de un hombre mayor, el cual le correspondía de igual forma, y ahora tendrían un bebé juntos, el no veía nada malo en eso, pero sabía que muchos no lo verían así.

─ No mama, no hice nada malo, solo responde por favor.

─ Henry, claro que voy a seguir amándote, no importa lo que hagas – Lo tomo por las mejillas – Eres mi bebé y siempre te amare – Limpio una lagrima que había caído involuntariamente por su mejilla – Ven aquí – Lo tomo por los hombros para darle un abrazo. Henry enterró su rostro en el cuello de su madre, intentando contener el llanto.

\- ¿Quieres decirme que sucede cariño? – Pregunto luego de un minuto en silencio. Henry solo negó, lo mejor sería no seguir hablando o terminaría contándole todo, y no estaba listo aun, él quería hacer esto junto con Ray – Bien – Dijo su madre alejándose del abrazo – Es hora de dormir ¿sí? mañana tienes clases – Henry asintió y se limpió algunas lágrimas con las mangas del suéter, para luego acostarse en la cama. – Si necesitas algo, o te sientes mal de nuevo, no dudes en ir a mi habitación, ¿está bien? – Pregunto su madre, acariciando su cabello.

─ Si – Murmuro en voz baja.

─ Bien, descansa cariño – Le dejo un beso en la frente, para luego levantarse de la cama.

─ Descansa – Le sonrió para luego acomodarse mejor en su cama.

Su madre camino hacia la puerta, apago la luz en el proceso y salió, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se quedó mirando a su hijo por un par de segundos, sabía que algo está sucediendo y lo iba a averiguar, con cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación para irse a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Despertó en cuanto escucho su despertador sonando, lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo apago, suspiro estaba algo cansado pero aun así se levantó para iniciar un nuevo día. Se dio un baño, se vistió, luego tomo su mochila y teléfono para bajar a la cocina donde ya se encontraba su familia tomando el desayuno. 

─ Buenos días cariño – Dijo su madre en cuanto lo vio bajar las escaleras.

─ Buenos días mama – Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Pregunto su madre.

─ Amm, si y-ya estoy mejor – Le sonrió. Su madre le sonrió de vuelta.

─ Me alegro, ten, te prepare un rico desayuno –Dijo mientras dejaba un plato de ensalada ─ Espero que te guste – Acaricio su cabello y luego se sentó a su lado.

Henry miro el plato, rápidamente su estómago gruño en protesta, discretamente se llevó la mano a su abdomen. _Sé que eso no se ve apetecible bebé, pero tenemos que comerlo o mama sospechara, y no queremos eso_ , pensó mientras acariciaba su abdomen.

Lentamente tomo el tenedor y como pudo empezó a comer, podía sentir como su estómago se quejaba en cada bocado que daba, a duras penas logro comerse toda la ensalada.

─ ¿Te gustaría que te prepare un té o un jugo antes de irte, cariño? – Pregunto su madre, tomando los platos sucios.

─ Amm no mama, así estoy bien – Se limpio la boca con una servilleta y luego se levantó, tomando su mochila, listo para irse.

─ Henry espera – Dijo su madre, este se dio la vuelta – Toma esto – Le tendió un par de pastillas. Henry las miro algo asustado.

─ ¿P-para qué? – Pregunto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

─ En caso de que tengas dolores de estómago de nuevo, estas te ayudaban mucho a calmar el dolor – Dijo mientras seguía con la mano extendida.

─ Oh – Miraba desde las pastillas a su madre, no sabía cuánto más podría ocultar este secreto. ─ C-claro las tomare ─ Tímidamente las tomo y las guardo en su mochila ─ Y-yo voy algo tarde mama, me la tomare en la universidad – Intento sonreír y luego de darle un rápido abrazo a su madre, salió corriendo de su casa.

* * *

Por suerte sus clases terminaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, y ya se encontraba camino a basura y más, con Jasper quien tenía la obligación de llevarlo todos los días. Al llegar a la tienda, bajo rápidamente a la Capicueva, lo único que quería hacer ahora, era acurrucarse en los brazos de su novio y quedarse allí hasta que tuviera que volver a casa.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y vio a su lindo novio sentado en el sillón giratorio, y para alegría de Henry, se encontraba totalmente solo. Rápidamente, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acercó al castaño, y sin pedir permiso, se sentó en su regazo, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

─ Wow – Dijo el castaño por la repentina interrupción ─ ¿alguien me extraño mucho? – Pregunto bajando la mirada para ver a su novio.

─ Shi – Dijo Henry en voz baja mientras se acurrucaba más en el amplio pecho de Ray y ocultaba su rostro en su cuello. Ray soltó una pequeña risita, y rodeo al rubio con sus brazos, acercándolo más a él.

─ ¿Que tal estuvo tu día? – Murmuro el castaño mientras empezaba a dejar caricias en los dorados cabellos de su novio. Henry simplemente alzo los hombros mientras soltaba un suspiro - ¿Todo está bien, mi amor? – Pregunto, dejando un pequeño besito en su frente.

─ Si, es solo que… es mi mama – Soltó un suspiro.

─ ¿Qué pasa con tu madre? – Pregunto, ahora dejando caricias en su espalda.

─ Anoche me encontró en el baño, luego de haber vomitado y desde entonces anda preocupada pensando que estoy enfermo o algo así – Dijo el rubio con voz cansada – Incluso me dio unas pastillas y me preparo una ensalada en el desayuno... al bebé y a mí no nos gustó eso – Dijo, Ray se rió ante eso.

─ Bueno… quizás sea hora de decirle a tus padres, lo del bebé y nosotros – Dijo lentamente.

─ ¿Estás loco? – Henry levanto la mirada para verlo.

─ Se que dije que lo haríamos cuanto tú quieras y estuvieras listo, pero bebé, quizás solo debamos decirles y ya –Dijo, algo le decía que debía cerrar la boca pero ya era muy tarde.

─ ¿Solo decirles y ya? –Exclamo incrédulo – Claro, vamos ahora mismo a decirles a mis padres que estoy saliendo contigo desde los 16 años y que ahora vamos a tener un bebé… sí que fácil suena ─ Dijo, con molestia en su voz.

─ Bebé, solo era una opinión no tienes que-

─ Pues que opinión más estúpida, Raymond – Soltó con enojo cruzándose de brazos.

─ Hen – Lo tomo por las mejillas – No era mi intención hacerte enojar… olvidemos lo que dije ¿sí? tienes razón fue una estupidez ─ Dijo con la voz más calmada que tenía. Había leído en los folletos sobre los cambios de humor que las personas embrazadas suelen tener, leyó un par de consejos sobre cómo actuar ante estos sin perder la paciencia o hacer enojar más al embarazado. Mantener la calma y ser gentil era uno de eso.

Henry lo miro por un par de segundos en completo silencio, para luego suspirar.

─ E-está bien – Dijo en voz baja – Lamento haber respondido así, no era mi intención tampoco – Murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada.

─ Descuida mi amor – Dijo el castaño besando su frente, luego lo atrajo hacia el para abrazarlo. ─ ¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de comer? ¿Que se les antoja a mis bebes? – Pregunto acariciando levemente el abdomen del rubio. Henry sonrió desde el pecho de Ray.

─ Tu sí que sabes cómo disculparte – Dijo el rubio.

─ Que puedo decir, es mi especialidad meter la mata y luego encargarme de hacer una gran disculpa para que me ames de nuevo – Dijo el castaño, alzando los hombros.

─ Eres un tonto – Dijo el rubio, riéndose un poco.

─ Pero así me amas, ¿no? – Pregunto, Henry alzo la mirada para verlo.

─ Por supuesto que si – Dijo el rubio para luego dejar un besito en sus labios.

─ Bien, entonces... ¿Qué quieres comer? – Pregunto.

─ Mmmm – Recostó su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Ray, pensando que pedir – Quiero comer, mmmm, quiero Hot Dogs, con mucha mostaza y kétchup, por favor.

─ Muy bien, eso será – Dijo el castaño. Iba a levantarse pero Henry no quería soltarlo – Bebé, si quieres tu comida, tienes que dejar que me levante – Se rio. Henry a regañadientes se quitó de su regazo.

Luego de comerse sus Hot Dogs, siguió acurrucado con el castaño en el sillón giratorio mientras miraban una película y pasaban una linda tarde pero por desgracia se vieron interrumpidos cuando las alarmas empezaron a soñar. Henry suspiro frustrado, sabía lo que eso significaba.

─ Emergencia – Anuncio Piper desde los monitores. Ray saco su botella mientras se levantada, pero antes sintió un jalón en su brazo, se dio la vuelta para ver a Henry con un pequeño puchero.

─ Henry, sé que quieres venir, pero ya hablamos de esto ¿sí? es por tu bien y del bebé – Dijo el castaño inclinándose un poco hasta la altura sentada del rubio. Henry hizo otro puchero mientras asentía.

─ Yo podría ir en su lugar – Dijo Piper levantándose.

─ Quieta – Dijo Ray señalándola, este solo refunfuño en su lugar – Bien – Se comió un chicle para soplarlo, transformándose en capitán man. 

─ No tardes mucho ¿sí? – Dijo Henry en voz baja, Ray solo asintió y luego se acercó para darle un beso, el cual Henry correspondió y profundizo, rodeándolo por el cuello.

─ Hen – Dijo el castaño en medio del beso – Hen – Intento de nuevo. El rubio dejo de besarlo, pero no lo soltó ─ ¿Ahora quién es el que no me quiere dejar ir? – Se rio de forma burlesca. Henry solo rodó los ojos y luego de darle un último beso, lo dejo ir. 

─ Pero en serio, yo sería mejor compañera que Henry – Dijo Piper aun intentando convencer al castaño quien solo la ignoro y se fue por los tubos.

─ ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto Henry, alzando una ceja.

─ Hermanito, te quiero pero sabemos que es verdad – Dijo su hermana, Henry rodó los ojos y suspiro.

─ Piper, cuando no hayas perdido un año entero de tu vida por estar pendiente de mantener la cuidad segura y estés graduándote de la escuela con tus amigos, agradecerás no haber sido la compañera del súper héroe – Dijo Henry mientras se levantaba del sillón giratorio. La rubia suspiro, su hermano tenía razón. Continuo con su trabajo en los monitores, mientras Henry iba a su habitación que compartía con Ray a descansar un rato, mientras este estaba fuera.

* * *

El sábado llego más rápido de lo que los chicos esperaban. Hoy era la fiesta para celebrar al bebé en camino, por lo que los chicos y Showz, se encontraban en la capicueva organizando todo, mientras que Ray fue por Henry a su casa.

─ Henry – Lo llamo luego de entrar a la casa. Ray tenía una llave que este le había dado hace un tiempo, así que podía entrar cuando él quisiera y como los padres de Henry estaban en Palm Springs por el fin de semana, no tenia de que preocuparse.

─ ¡ESTOY EN EL BAÑO! – Grito el rubio. Ray cerró la puerta y camino hacia el baño. Al llegar se encontró a su novio recién bañado, con una simple toalla alrededor de su cintura parado frente al lavamanos afeitándose su creciente barba de días.

─ Aaaaaw, mi bebé ya se afeita – Dijo el castaño, recostándose en el umbral de la puerta. Henry lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido.

─ Ya no soy un bebé... soy un hombre – Dijo mientras seguía afeitándose. Si le pagaran por todas las veces que Ray lo llamaba bebé, seria rico justo ahora. 

─ Por supuesto que lo eres, mi lindo hombrecito – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás dejando un beso en su hombro, Henry solo rodó los ojos – Déjame ayudarte con eso – Tomo al rubio por los hombros y lo sentó en la tapa del inodoro, luego agarro la afeitadora y lo tomo del mentón para continuar con lo que el rubio estaba haciendo.

─ Yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, Ray – Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

─ Déjate consentir hombrecito gruñón – Dijo el castaño, riéndose un poco. Henry solo rodó los ojos, dejando que el castaño terminara de afeitarlo. Luego de unos minutos, el castaño termino, con una toalla lo limpio con cuidado y luego le dio espacio para que pudiera verse en el espejo.

─ ¿Por qué no te dejas crecer la barba alguna vez? – Dijo el castaño mientras limpiaba la afeitadora.

─ Lo haré, pero hoy quiero verme bien para mi fiesta – Dijo mientras sonreía mirándose en el espejo.

─ Mmm creo que la fiesta es para él bebé – Dijo el castaño, volviendo a recargarse en el umbral de la puerta.

─ Mmm pero ¿quién carga al bebé? – Pregunto el rubio.

─ Tu – Dijo Ray mientas rodaba los ojos.

─ ¡Exacto! – Exclamo el rubio – Así que es mi fiesta – Dijo mientras tocaba la nariz del castaño con la punta de su dedo.

─ Bueno yo puse a ese bebe ahí, entonces es mi fiesta también – Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

─ Ay mi amor, no empieces una discusión que claramente no ganaras – Dijo sonriente, para luego palmear su mejilla y salir del baño caminando hacia su habitación. Ray suspiro exasperante, mientras lo seguía.

─ ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto el rubio cuando vio que el castaño lo seguía.

─ Pues contigo, a tu habitación – Respondió sonando obvio.

─ Oh no, no mi amor, no puedes venir conmigo – Dijo el rubio, deteniendo su caminar.

─ ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el castaño ahora confundido. Henry se acercó lentamente hacia él. 

─ Porque si entras conmigo a mi habitación, haré todo menos ponerme la ropa – Murmuro mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello empezando a dejar besos en este.

─ ¿S-si? – Tomo al rubio por las caderas, pegándolo más a él, cerró sus ojos cuando el rubio mordió un poco.

Henry simplemente asintió desde su cuello – Pero – Dejo de besar el cuello del mayor, haciendo que este saliera de su ensoñación – No quiero llegar tarde a mi fiesta – Se separó rápido del castaño y salió corriendo a su habitación. Ray quedo estático por unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

─ H-henry. ¡Con eso no se juega! – Exclamo corriendo hacia el cuarto, iba a entrar pero Henry le había puesto seguro a la puerta, podía escuchar cómo se reía en su habitación. _Ese pequeño manipulador._ Pensó mientras suspiraba y caminaba hacia la sala para esperarlo.

Unos minutos después, Henry bajo a la sala y juntos se fueron a la capicueva. Al llegar, entraron por la tienda y caminaron hacia el elevador.

─ Hola Chicos – Dijo Jasper recargado en las puertas del elevador.

─ Hola Jasp, ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Henry algo confundido.

─ Bueno, abajo tenemos todo listo, pero es una sorpresa – Dijo el de rulos, sonriendo.

─ Muy bien, vamos entonces – Dijo Ray moviéndose, pero Jasper lo detuvo.

─ No, tienen que colocarse esto – Saco de su bolsillo dos vendas. Ray lo vio con cierto fastidio mientras que Henry estaba más que emocionado. El castaño iba a reclamar pero el rubio no lo dejo.

─ Si, si quiero, ¡hagámoslo! – Exclamo Henry chillando de la emoción. Tomo una venda y le pidió a Ray que se la pusiera, este resignado, le coloco la venda al rubio, luego Jasper le coloco la venda a él y con cuidado los adentro en el elevador, presiono el botón y bajaron a la capicueva. Al abrirse las puertas, el de rulos salió primero, luego los tomo por el brazo para ayudarlos a salir.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto el castaño moviendo su cabeza, tratando de mirar por la venda. Jasper los coloco en el centro de la habitación y luego les quito la venda a los dos.

─ ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron las dos chicas y el científico al mismo tiempos, mientras abrían sus brazos.

Henry miraba el lugar completamente asombrado y algo emocionado. Los chicos habían decorado el lugar con muchos globos, rosados y azules, algunas serpentinas caían del techo entre otras decoraciones, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Henry fueron los centros de mesas, repletos de dulces, comida chatarra y todo tipo de comida que el rubio había pedido. 

─ ¿¡ESA ES UNA FUENTE DE CHOCOLATE!? – Exclamo Henry de felicidad mientras corría hacia la mesa del sillón giratorio.

─ Si – Dijo Jasper acercándose a el – La conseguí para ti – Le sonrió. Henry se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos brillosos.

─ ¿De verdad? – Pregunto, Jasper asintió en respuesta aun con la sonrisa en su rostro - Jasper, eso es tan lindo de tu parte – Le sonrió – Eres el mejor. – Le dejo un beso en su mejilla y luego lo abrazo, pero este no le correspondió. – Jasper, ¿por qué no me estas abrazando de vuelta? – Pregunto Henry desde su hombro.

─ Aaaam p-porque me gusta vivir ─ Dijo. Henry alzo una ceja algo confundido, se separó del abrazo y miro hacia donde el de rulos miraba, para luego fruncir el ceño. Ray los miraba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. Henry bufo ante esto y miro de vuelta a amigo. – Jasper, Abrázame ahora – Demando, para luego tomar los brazos de su amigo colocándolos en su cintura, volviendo a abrazarlo.

Jasper trago saliva y le correspondió el abrazo, el cual solo duro unos segundos. Luego se separaron y Henry volvió a la mesa, para tomar una galletita y untarla en la fuente de chocolate.

─ Y entonces... ¿les gusto? – Pregunto Piper.

─ Está todo muy bonito – Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al rubio.

─ Si – Dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos – E-es hermoso, g-gracias chicos ─ Su voz empezó a entrecortarse y sus ojos a humedecerse.

─ Hey, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto el castaño algo preocupado por el repentino cambio.

─ S-si e-es solo que – Se detuvo – Las hormonas me ponen sentimental – Se rió un poco mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

─ Aaaw – Dijeron todos al unísono para luego acercarse y darle un abrazo grupal al rubio.

Luego de abrazarse empezaron con la fiesta, y a petición de Henry, primero se sentaron a comer.

─ Oigan, quiero ponerle un apodo al bebé – Dijo Henry luego de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

─ Yo creí que mini Ray era su apodo – Dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.

─ ¿Y si es niña? – Pregunto el rubio con una ceja levantada.

─ Pues, mini Ray.... Niña – Dijo el castaño lentamente. Henry lo miro incrédulo.

─ ¿Por qué tiene que ser mini Ray?, ¿por qué no mini Henry? – Pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos. Los demás presentes solo comían escuchando la entretenida conversación de la pareja.

─ Henry por favor, ¿no estás viendo este rostro? – Se señaló – Es obvio que ese bebé tendrá estos genes, será igual a su padre – Sonrió ampliamente. Henry solo rodó los ojos.

─ Pues mini Ray no será su apodo – Dijo con el ceño fruncido ─ ¿chicos ustedes que dicen? – Pregunto ahora mirando a sus amigos.

─ Yo digo que le hagamos al bebé un mini traje – Dijo Piper – Juntamos los colores de sus trajes – Los señalo a ambos – Y hacemos un diseño bien bonito para que él bebé tenga su propio traje – Chillo emocionaba.

─ Eso es una genial idea – Dijo Charlotte – Yo puedo encargarme de hacer el diseño – Sonrió.

─ Oh si, y su nombre de súper héroe será bebé Danger – Dijo Jasper también uniéndose a la conversación con las chicas.

─ Bebe Danger me gusta – Dijo Henry sonriendo – Es un lindo apodo ¿no Ray? – Miro a su novio.

─ Pues yo le voy a seguir diciendo mini Ray – Dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos. Henry rodó los ojos divertido.

─ Brindemos por bebé Danger – Dijo Jasper, alzando su vaso.

─ ¡Brindemos! – Exclamo Piper. Todos alzaron su vaso y brindaron con jugo de manzana.

Entre bailes, juegos y charlas continuaron el resto de la tarde. Ahora jugaban a colocarle el pañal al bebé, con unos muñecos de juguetes que Charlotte había traído.

─ Voy a ganarte, Raymond – Dijo Henry preparándose.

─ Ya lo veremos, Prudence – Dijo en forma burlesca, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del rubio, quien no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su segundo nombre.

─ Okay chicos – Dijo Charlotte, llegando con los dos bebes de juguete – El juego consiste así – Puso a los muñecos en la mesa – Si logran ponerle el pañal al bebé en menos de un minuto ganan – Les entrego un pañal a cada uno.

─ Muy bien a la cuenta de tres – Dijo Piper mirando su cronometro – Uno, dos, tres, ¡Ya! – Grito.

Rápidamente ambos tomaron a su respectivo bebé y empezaron a colocarle el pañal, mientras los chicos les animaban. Henry logro colocarle el pañal sin ningún problema, mientras que Ray, se volvió todo un desastre, e hizo todo menos ponerle el pañal al muñeco.

─ Ray, rompiste el pañal – Dijo Henry horrorizado mientras tomaba el pañal roto por la mitad.

─ Eso no es un pañal, es un rompecabezas – Dijo haciendo berrinches.

─ Pero si es la cosa más fácil de hacer – Dijo Henry mostrando a su bebé quien tenía el pañal perfectamente colocado.

─ Piri si is li cisi mis ficil di hicir – Dijo el castaño imitando la voz del rubio, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Henry solo se rió.

─ Ray, si no logras ponerle el pañal al bebé a tiempo, te hará pipí – Dijo Jasper.

─ Claro que no me hará pi – Ray no pudo terminar la frase pues un chorro de agua le cayó en toda la cara, el muñeco le había hecho pipi. Henry rápidamente se llevó una mano a la boca, evitando soltar una carcajada.

─ Te lo dije – Dijo el de rulos, riéndose. Ray lo miro con el semblante serio, Jasper dejo de reír y se ocultó detrás de Piper.

─ Charlotte, ¿de dónde sacaste estos muñecos? – Pregunto Henry, luego de contener la risa. Tomo una servilleta para limpiar la cara de Ray, quien aunque solo era agua lo que tenía en su cara, era tan dramático que seguía estaba en shock.

─ En mi clase de pediatría, usamos estos muñecos para practicar por lo que son muy realistas – Dijo la morena riéndose.

─ Pues no me agradan tus muñecos realistas – Se quejó el castaño.

─ Pues aprende a poner un pañal o sino será pipi de verdad, mi amor – Dijo el rubio.

─ Pero es muy difícil – Dijo haciendo berrinches.

─ Claro que no, vamos yo te ayudo – Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo de vuelta hacia la mesa, tomo al muñeco y luego de limpiarlo, le explico a Ray como debía poner el pañal.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esto? – Pregunto el castaño, viendo como Henry lo guiaba con sus manos a poner el pañal.

─ Me gustaba ayudar a mi mama cuando Piper era pequeña, supongo que algo de eso se quedó grabado en mi memoria – Dijo el rubio alzando los hombros. Ayudo a Ray a poner el pañal, mientras los chicos sin que estos se dieran cuentan, les tomaban fotos. ─ Listo – Sonrió el rubio, al terminar – ¿Ves?, solo es cuestión de practicar – Miro a su novio y le dejo un tierno beso en su mejilla. Ray sonrió y le dio un beso, cuando las alarmas de la cueva empezaron a sonar.

─ Emergencia – Dijo Piper caminando hacia los monitores. Henry hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

─ Piper, manda eso a la policía – Dijo acercándose a su hermana – Capitán man no está disponible hoy.

─ ¿Disculpa?─ Pregunto el castaño acercándose también.

─ Como dije, no estas disponible hoy – Dijo ahora mirando al castaño – Es la fiesta del bebé, mi amor, y aún no termina, tienes que estar aquí – Hizo un puchero.

─ Pero – Señalo a los monitores.

─ Dije que no – Demando el rubio mirándolo seriamente.

─ Decídanse, ¿qué hago con la emergencia? – Pregunto Piper con fastidio en su voz. Henry seguía mirando a Ray con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados, luego de unos segundos el castaño suspiro y miro a su pequeña cuñada.

─ Mándalo a la policía ─ Dijo resignado, mientras rodaba los ojos. Piper asintió. Henry chillo de felicidad y volvió a la mesa para tomar un bocadillo.

─ Ya sabemos quién manda en la relación – Murmuro el científico hacia los demás, provocándoles un par de risas. Ray lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, luego camino hacia donde estaba su novio.

─ Pero que conste Henry, no voy a recibir los regaños del Vicealcalde solo si llega a llamarnos – Dijo el castaño, Henry solo bufo en fastidio.

─ ¿Ya han pensado en decirle al Vicealcalde lo del bebé? – Pregunto Charlotte.

─ La verdad es que no – Dijo el rubio mientras suspiraba.

─ Bueno deberían hacerlo pronto, no va a tardar mucho cuando empiece a cuestionarse porque capitán man desvía las llamadas de emergencia – Dijo Piper.

─ Si – Murmuro Henry – Tú que dices Ray, ¿cuándo deberíamos decirle? – Pregunto mirando al castaño.

─ No sé, me da igual – Dijo el castaño alzando los hombros, mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Henry lo miro incrédulo, rodando los ojos.

La fiesta continúo un par de horas más, y luego antes de que los chicos se fueran limpiaron un poco.

─ Muchas gracias por la fiesta chicos – Dijo Henry acompañando a los chicos hacia el elevador. Él se quedaría hoy con Ray.

─ No hay de que Hen, nos encantó hacerla – Dijo Charlotte.

─ Si amigo – Sonrió Jasper – Y prepárate que esto fue solo una probadita de lo que será el Baby Shower ─ Henry se rió y luego se despidió de sus amigos y su hermana.

─ ¿Ya terminaste de explotar todos los globos, bebé grandote? – Dijo el rubio acercándose por detrás de su novio quien estaba recostado en el sillón explotando los globos con su rayo láser.

─ Ya casi – Dijo apuntando a uno de los globos para luego exportarlo. Henry rodó los ojos divertido y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

─ Bien, iré a darme una ducha ─ Dijo para luego caminar hacia el engranaje.

Entro al baño que compartía con Ray, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, para luego quitarse la ropa y entrar a la ducha. Unos minutos después salió con una toalla enrollada a su cintura, camino unos pasos hacia el lavamanos y tomo su cepillo de dientes, aplico un poco de crema dental y luego empezó a lavarse los dientes, el terminar con sus dientes, se lavó la cara cuando escucho la puerta del baño siendo abierta.

─ Oye mira esto – Dijo el castaño recargado desde la puerta con su teléfono alzado – El Vicealcalde ya nos llamó la atención – Dijo con cierto fastidio en su voz.

─ Que rápido – Dijo rubio mientras aplicaba un poco de crema para el acné en su cara. Pasar tanto tiempo con el castaño lo había vuelto un poco obsesivo con su apariencia.

─ Si – Murmuro – Le enviare un mensaje diciendo que pasaremos mañana por su oficina – Dijo mientras tecleaba en su teléfono.

─ Está bien – Dijo el rubio, mientras guardaba la crema y salía del baño, caminando hacia la habitación con Ray siguiéndole detrás.

─ Sabes, Henry – Dijo guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo – No me gusta que me regañen, estoy muy grande para eso, solo dejo que tú lo hagas y es porque te amo – Se acostó en la cama.

─ Bien, le diré al Vicealcalde mañana que lo de hoy fue mi culpa – Se dio la vuelta ─ ¿así estarás feliz, bebe gruñón? – Pregunto. Ray lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero aun así asintió. – Genial, ahora ve a bañarte, no dormiré contigo así todo cochino – Le lanzo una toalla. Ray lo miro incrédulo mientras se levantaba.

─ No dices lo mismo cuando estoy todo sudoroso después de tener sexo – Se burlo para luego darle un nalgada y salir de la habitación. Henry solo rodó los ojos para luego vestirse.

Unos minutos después Ray llego de la ducha, se colocó un bóxer y un pantalón de pijama y luego se acostó en la cama, al lado de su rubio.

─ Ya me bañe, ¿así estas feliz, bebe gruñón? – Dijo el castaño. Henry rodó los ojos y lo abrazo por el cuello para luego dejarle un beso.

─ Si, lo estoy – Le sonrió. Ray lo tomo por la cintura, para recostarlo en su pecho.

─ Fue una linda fiesta la de hoy ¿no? – Pregunto el castaño mirando al techo mientras acariciaba la espalda del rubio.

─ Si – Murmuro – Creo que este bebé tiene a los mejores tíos del mundo – Sonrió.

─ Si, también lo creo – Henry alzo la mirada, acercándose a su rostro para darle un beso.

Luego se acomodó en los brazos del castaño, acurrucándose en su amplio pecho, dispuesto a dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado,  
> Gracias por leer


End file.
